The Kaiba Christmas wish
by Ryu
Summary: COMPLETED! Mokuba Kaiba makes a Christmas wish that his big brother, Seto Kaiba, finds someone that'll make him happy. However, Will Seto be able to handle someone as arrogant as himself?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of Konami. Upperdeck merely distributes them to places that aren't Japan.  
  
Before I begin, I just want you to know that this takes place 5 years after the normal anime events. Also, I will be using the card game rules, rather than the shows special rules. In addition, I will be using the English names for the characters. That way, everybody will know who's who without having to ask. Another thing; I apologize in advance to any of you Tea haters. I just can't find a logical, unarguable explanation as to why she 'should' be hated, especially since this fic 'isn't' about her. So please overlook her presence. This fic is mostly about the Kaibas. One final note; if any of you have questions about the card game rules, feel free to email me (which will be displayed at the end of this chapter). With all just said, on with the fic.  
  
The Kaiba Christmas wish  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wish  
  
[Kaiba's mansion: Kaiba's office: December 5]  
  
Seto Kaiba was customizing his deck, a very frustrated expression showing on his face. Once a year he would challenge Yugi Moto, the only person to ever beat him fairly, to a duel. What angered him was that every year, no matter how much customizing he did with his deck, he would still lose. Yugi would somehow draw the cards he needs right when he needs it, and win the duel. He could remember the final moment of last years duel very clearly.  
  
[slight flashback]  
  
Yugi had only 300 life points left, a Dark Magician girl (powered to 2600 attack), two face-down monster cards, and two cards in the magic/trap zone. Kaiba had 1500 life points left, a Blue Eyes White Dragon, one face down monster (Magician of Faith), two face down cards in the magic/trap zone, which happened to be Seven Tools of the Bandit and Mystical Space Typhoon, and a face up trap card called Dragons Rage, which allowed all dragon types on his side of the field to have trample effects.  
  
Knowing that his Blue Eyes can take down whatever card that was down there, he felt very confident. And just in case Yugi might've had a Mirror Force, his seven tools would negate and destroy it. Grinning, he ordered his Blue Eyes to attack the face down card. Unfortunately, Yugi flipped a Waboku, therefore canceling the attack for the rest of the turn.  
  
Kaiba quickly flipped his Seven Tools, knowing that he could afford the cost, and negated Waboku. What was even more surprising was that Yugi's second face down card was a Solemn Judgment, a trap card that negated and destroyed any magic, trap, and effect card activated by the opponent at the cost of half of their total life points. He flipped it, negating Kaiba's Seven Tools.  
  
Kaiba was very frustrated that Yugi was able to stall for a turn, but the recollected himself. It didn't matter what he did the next turn, since any trap he might set, Kaiba will quickly destroy it with Mystical Space Typhoon. And if it was a magic card, how could it possibly stand up to his Blue Eyes? He knew very well that Yugi never played cards like Fissure or Offerings to the doomed, so there was very little to worry about. His only concern was if Yugi somehow managed to draw Monster Reborn, bring back one of his Blue Eyes, and collide it with the Blue Eyes on his field. Fortunately, he had a Dark Hole in his hand, so all he had to do was flip his Magician of Faith, get his Monster Reborn back, and then use it to bring back his Blue Eyes. Yes, he had it all planned out. He was going to win for sure.  
  
He ended his turn, and Yugi drew his card. The score was now 150 against 500. He then flipped his face down card, which happened to be a Fiber Jar. Kaiba was completely shocked at this turn of events. Now each owners cards that were in their hands, fields, and graveyards were now returned to their respective decks. After shuffling, they both were allowed to draw 5 cards.  
  
He wasn't sure how the heart of the cards could 'always' work for Yugi, but they seemed to have done so once again. Yugi activated Graceful Charity, and drew 3 cards, and had to discard 2 into the graveyard, which were Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician. Then he played Monster Reborn, brought back his Dark Magician, and attacked. Since Kaiba couldn't set any cards down yet, he received direct damage, thus winning Yugi the duel.  
  
[End of slight flashback]  
  
Kaiba pounded his fist against the desk, making some of the cards fall on the floor. He wanted to be the number one duelist again, and Yugi was the only one preventing him from doing so. After all, asides from having a brother he cares about, winning was all that mattered to him. He stood up, and left the office, deciding to cool off for a while. After leaving, he slammed the door behind him.  
  
Mokuba Kaiba, who was reading at the time, was in the same room when this happened. He didn't like seeing his older brother get so worked up like that. He wished that he could stop focusing so much on beating Yugi, and just enjoy life for a change. Besides, now that Yugi was married to Tea, he didn't duel as much as he used to. Remembering that, he decided to give them a call.  
  
So he did. Tea answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Tea. This is Mokuba."  
  
"Oh hi, Mokuba! It's so nice to hear from you again."  
  
"Yeah, you too. So, how are things?"  
  
"It's going pretty well. Yugi and Joey are casual dueling right now, Tristan and Serenity are just watching tv, and I'm feeding the baby."  
  
"Wow. It sounds pretty peaceful over there."  
  
"Yeah, it is. Just as long as you don't count some of the antics that go on here, not to mention either Weevil or Bakura occasionally demanding rematches, or Isis keeping Yugi's dueling skills sharp and focused."  
  
Mokuba laughed. "I'll bet. And Mai?"  
  
"She couldn't make it today. She wanted to get her Christmas shopping over with, although her list on who she's buying things for is pretty small."  
  
"Oh. Hey, Tea? Can I come over today? There's something I need to talk with you guys about."  
  
"Sure. Mokuba? Did something bad happen?"  
  
"Not really. Just something that's been bothering me for a while."  
  
"Okay. We'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." And then he hung up, wrote a message telling Kaiba where he went, left it on the desk, and left the mansion.  
  
[Later: Yugi and Tea's house]  
  
Mokuba arrived using his bike. He could've had his chauffeur drive him there, but seeing as how it was the mere thought of losing to Yugi that got Seto upset, he might not be too happy about the sudden visit using one of his limos. Besides, it was a great day outside.  
  
He got off his bike and walked it to the door. He set it aside and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, Joey opened the door. He smiled at Mokuba.  
  
"Hey there, Mokuba." He said. "Come in. Tea said that you'd be over."  
  
So Mokuba went in, and sat down on the couch. Yugi and Tea smiled at him. Mokuba smiled back.  
  
"Wow, the baby sure has gotten bigger since the last time I saw him." He said.  
  
"Yeah. He 'has', huh." Said Yugi. "I can say the same thing about you."  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks."  
  
"So, what's on your mind?" asked Tea.  
  
"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot!" Then he looked at Yugi. "It's about my big brother. Lately he's been focused on nothing but winning."  
  
Yugi smiled and shook his head. "That sounds like Kaiba, alright. I only duel him for fun. I'm not interested in titles or anything like that."  
  
"Besides," Joey started, "when 'hasn't' he been so uptight?"  
  
Mokuba chuckled. "Yeah. But still, I'm a little worried. It seems like he's going to go through his whole life disliking people."  
  
"Once again," Joey added, "when 'hasn't' he been such a jerk?"  
  
"Hold him." Tea said as she handed Yugi their son.  
  
Yugi nodded, and then backed away. Joey noticed this, and quickly hid behind Mokuba.  
  
"N-now Tea. Ya know I was only kiddin'." He said nervously.  
  
"But right in front of Mokuba? Talk about being a jerk!"  
  
"It's okay, Tea." Mokuba answered. "Besides, it's not like my big brother hasn't said his fair share of insults about you guys."  
  
Joey's eyes quickly focused on Mokuba. "Insults? What did that jerk say this time?!"  
  
"Well, mostly just about Joey."  
  
"Why that no good-"  
  
"Enough!" Tea quickly interrupted. "Mokuba came here for our support, and we're going to give it to him! Understand?"  
  
Joey gulped nervously, and quickly nodded. He knew by now how Tea can be when she gets upset. Sometimes even worse than Mai.  
  
"Go ahead, Mokuba." Tea said.  
  
"We're all ears." Tristan said out of the clear blue. His peripheral was mostly focused on Serenity, so he wasn't paying attention until just now.  
  
"Well," Mokuba started, "I really want Seto to find someone that he can be happy with. You know, let him know that there's more to life than work and victory."  
  
"Aw, how sweet!" Tea said with a big smile.  
  
"That would be very nice." Yugi added, and then looked at the baby. "Don't you think so?"  
  
The baby smiled.  
  
"Looks like someone agrees with us."  
  
"Someone like Kaiba could 'really' use a girlfriend." Tristan also added. "It just might lighten his mood."  
  
"Yeah." Said Joey. "But he'd probably just scare away any girl that comes near him. Come to think of it, the chances are pretty-Ow!"  
  
When he was talking, Tea walked over and socked him on the arm. Joey laughed a little while rubbing his arm.  
  
"Sorry about that, Mokuba." He said. "It's just something about Kaiba that really rubs me the wrong way."  
  
"It's okay, Joey." Yugi said. "I don't blame you, what with him belittling you when he gets the chance."  
  
"Yeah. That was pretty insulting that I wasn't invited to the tournament in battle City! Not to mention that every time I challenge him, he always remarks; 'I don't duel against amateurs!'"  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Yeah, I remember that. Still, I have to half agree with him. You're no amateur, but challenging my big brother the way you did wasn't very smart."  
  
Joey shrugged. "What? All I did was heckle him until he agreed."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that." Tristan chimed in. "You lost on the 5th turn."  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed at him. "I had a bad hand. He just got lucky, that's all." Then he straightened his posture, and stood proudly. "Besides, ever since Yugi stopped dueling in tournaments, yours truly has won every tourney I came across."  
  
Mokuba grinned. "'Every' tournament?"  
  
"Well, except the 4th tournament when Kaiba entered, but he was just lucky."  
  
Tea frowned. "Congratulations, Joey. You've just managed to stray everyone from Mokuba's subject in record time!"  
  
Realizing this, Joey sunk his head low. "Sorry about that. Go ahead, Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba started again. "So like I was saying, is there anyway that I can set him up with somebody? I don't think he'll agree with any dating services."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I wouldn't know." Then he held Tea's hand. "My soul mate came to 'me.'"  
  
Tea smiled. "Yugi's right." She thought for a moment.  
  
Out of the clear blue, Serenity responded.  
  
"Well, it's December, right?"  
  
They all turned towards her direction. Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Whenever I feel the Christmas spirit in the air, I always pray for good fortune. The best part is that it almost always comes true."  
  
"I don't know." Mokuba started. "Seto always told me that praying for miracles was something people who've run out of ideas do."  
  
"That's completely untrue." Yugi said. "Miracles can happen at any time. Isis once told me that if one is determined and their heart is in the right place, just about anything can happen."  
  
"Really?" asked Mokuba, a glint of hope now shining in his eyes.  
  
Yugi nodded, also smiling.  
  
"It's true." Serenity continued. "I remember when Tea asked me how she would go about confronting her feelings towards Yugi, and I suggested praying for an answer."  
  
Everyone looked at Tea, who was now blushing.  
  
"Well, it worked." Tea finally said while trying to ignore the stares.  
  
Serenity giggled. "Although miracles can happen at any time of the year, I've always felt that they're much stronger during the holidays."  
  
"Hmm. I gotta try that." Muttered Tristan.  
  
Unfortunately, Joey heard him. "Hey! You better not be thinking about what I think you're thinking!"  
  
A sweat drop formed on Tristan's head, and he smiled nervously. "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"And you better keep it that way!"  
  
Serenity was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Er, nothing important. Nothing at all."  
  
"Okay. Oh, and before I forget, Mai wanted me to remind you of your dates tomorrow. She had a feeling you would forget to pick her up again."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he tried to ignore Tristan's grin. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."  
  
Tea sighed in frustration. "Once again, Joey, you managed to stray everyone away from the original subject yet again!"  
  
"Again? Oops. Sorry about that, Mokuba."  
  
"It's okay." Then he turned back to Serenity. "I like your idea, but I wouldn't know how to start. Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course." She answered. "Just close your eyes, bow your head, and say what's on your mind."  
  
"Okay." So he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Hello, whoever's supposed to be listening to this. I am Mokuba Kaiba. Please grant my request. If there's any present I can have for Christmas this year, let it be for my big brother, Seto Kaiba, to find a nice woman that will make him happy. well, not 'too nice.' Otherwise, she might not stay with him. If I get nothing else but this for Christmas, I will still be eternally grateful. If this prayer is being heard, thank you for listening. If not, well, I tried at least. um. that's it."  
  
Then he opened his eyes and lifted his head. "So, how was that?"  
  
"It was very nice." Serenity answered.  
  
"I hope your wish comes true." Tea added.  
  
"I'm sure it will." Yugi said. "After all, that wish came from Mokuba's heart, and we all know how good it is."  
  
"Yeah." Joey also said. "Too bad I can't say the same for Kaiba." Then he noticed both Tea and Mokuba's glares. "But this wish will change all that, that's for sure!" he said that part to save his skin.  
  
Suddenly, the smoke alarm went off.  
  
"Oh no!" exclaimed Tea. "I forgot about the food on the stove!" Then she quickly ran to the kitchen.  
  
"We were just about to have lunch." Said Yugi. "Want to eat with us?"  
  
"You betcha!" answered Mokuba.  
  
"I gotta admire your bravery." Joey said to him. "Not everyone is willing to face one of Tea's burnt meals."  
  
"I heard that!" she shouted from the kitchen. "And for your information, I saved it just in time! I only forgot to put the lid on, that's all! Nothing that a little cleaning can't fix!"  
  
Joey sighed in relief. "Phew! We got lucky, this time. I don't think my stomach would be able to handle a burnt mystery food."  
  
"Do you 'want' to get hurt, Joey?!"  
  
Joey laughed. "Ya know I'm only kiddin'!"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Yugi whispered. "When she was first learning, I suffered through many stomach pains."  
  
"Did you say something, Yugi?!"  
  
"N-no. Nothing important."  
  
[Later]  
  
And so everyone ate the meal when it was served. Nothing bad happened to it, and they all talked some more afterwards. While they were talking, another knock was heard from the door. Joey went and answered it. He grimaced at the sight of the visitor, who also grimaced.  
  
"Oh, hey Kaiba." Joey said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"It's not a custom for the family dog to bother the guests. Now where's Mokuba?"  
  
Joey frowned. "Family dog?! Why I outta-"  
  
Yugi quickly stepped in between Kaiba and Joey. "Joey, wait!" Then he turned to Kaiba. "Can't you at least be a little nicer?"  
  
"I suppose I could." Answered Kaiba. "Unfortunately, the only ones I respect are the ones who've earned it. In other words, exceptional duelists, children, and people with class. Joey doesn't fit the bill with any."  
  
"Oh, like you're all nice and perfect!" exclaimed Joey. "Remind me again who it was that nearly lost his own brother because he didn't want to cooperate with Yugi?"  
  
Kaiba ignored him, and faced Yugi. "Is Mokuba here?"  
  
"Yeah, he is." Then he called out to Mokuba. "Mokuba! Kaiba's here to pick you up!"  
  
"Coming!" Mokuba answered. Within a few seconds, he was out the door. He bowed to Yugi. "Thanks again for everything."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Don't mention it."  
  
Kaiba then turned towards Yugi. "Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know I never say this, but thank you for being kind to my brother, even though you hang out with people that are bad influences to him."  
  
Joey growled, but Yugi half smiled.  
  
"S-sure. Don't mention it."  
  
"Just remember our duel in late December. I 'will' win this time. I don't care how much customizing and strategy I have to do. You 'will' lose this time!"  
  
"Kaiba. I'm not dueling you to prove anything. I just like doing it. To tell the truth, you're the best duelist I've ever played against."  
  
Kaiba didn't say anything. He then turned around.  
  
"Come, Mokuba." Then he finally spoke to Yugi. "Just remember that winning is all that matters." Then he left.  
  
Mokuba took his bike, thanked Yugi again, and both Kaiba brothers entered the limo, and drove off. When they were out of sight, Yugi closed the door.  
  
"That guy really gets on my nerves!" Joey said irritably.  
  
"Yeah, but just remember. He's had a bad childhood, no friends, and the only family member he has is Mokuba." Yugi said as he and Joey walked back into the living room. "He'll warm up one day. Besides, maybe Mokuba's wish will come true."  
  
Joey smiled. "Thanks, Yug. You really are a true friend." Then he sighed. "But someone actually loving Kaiba? That'll be a rare sight to see."  
  
[Meanwhile: Airport]  
  
Waiting at the baggage claims, there was a woman in her mid twenties. She had shoulder length silver hair, thin lips that were covered in crimson lipstick, a healthy beige skin color, and dark brown eyes that were slightly narrow. She wore a red business top that was short sleeved, a white skirt that covered half of her thighs, and red high heels. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her sister to find their bags.  
  
"Have you found it yet?" she asked. "We've been here for nearly 5 minutes!"  
  
"Almost.. got it!" her sister said as she grabbed the final bag. "You know, we should've had someone else do it."  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't find anybody with so little class."  
  
Her sister was much younger. She was a mere adolescent, and shown it with her simple design in clothing, which consisted of a plain blue dress, white dress shoes and a sky blue headband to balance her slightly longer silver hair. She had the same eye and skin color as her sister, but no sign of narrowness.  
  
"So why did we come here anyways?"  
  
"To acquire some important information, and maybe gain a profit."  
  
"Oh. Hey, sis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think you'll find a nice guy while you're here?"  
  
"Not that I care, but exactly how many good looking Japanese men with high class are we going to find in a place like this? Most of them are short, remember?"  
  
"Shh! Someone might hear you. Besides, you're only 5' 7". That's not something to boast about."  
  
She just shrugged and continued. "So like I was saying, I'm only here for business. Nothing more." She then looked at her bags, and took out her cell phone. She dialed a few numbers, and waited for a response.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yeah. Where are the servants I requested? They're supposed to be doing their jobs!"  
  
"They're called employees, ma'am."  
  
"Tell someone who cares."  
  
".. What was your service number?"  
  
"15536."  
  
"... Ah, I see it. They're waiting by your limo."  
  
"What?! Are you saying that 'we' have to carry these bags all the way there?!"  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much what I'm saying."  
  
"Fine!" Then she hung up, and grabbed two bags while her sister grabbed the other two. They walked to the limo, and the employees put their bags in the trunk, and opened the door for them. When they entered, the door was shut behind them.  
  
"To the hotel I requested! And get us there this minute!" She demanded.  
  
"Please? We would be most gracious." her sister said to counteract her sisters rudeness.  
  
The driver nodded, and they were driven to their hotel.  
  
*End of chapter 1.*  
  
Well, I hope you all like it so far. Please let me know what you think so far. You can either review, or email me. My email address is rubynall@hotmail.com  
  
Please do not send any flames. They are just rude and uncalled for. Besides, I don't mean to offend anyone, thus having apologized in advance. 


	2. Dueling settlement

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
Before we begin, let me just clarify something. During a duel, when you see the "()" symbol in between numbers, that's not the character speaking. It's just me, the author, letting you know the stats of the monsters. The characters aren't actually saying that. With that said, on with the story.  
  
A Kaiba Christmas wish  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dueling settlement  
  
[Kaiba Corporation: December 10]  
  
Seto Kaiba was in a board room, discussing his normal businesses with the other CEO's. Each member sat around a long rectangular table, each sitting on normal office chairs. Kaiba sat at the end of the table, with his chair having arm rests on them, and the ability to spin in different directions. It was a bit flashy, but he liked to use little things to show that he was better than others. This attitude often earned him a number of enemies, but ever since the mysterious disappearance of the 'Big 5,' there wasn't anyone bold enough to try to get rid of him.  
  
"Before we begin the meeting," Kaiba started, "is everyone present?"  
  
"All but one of us." One of them said. "She's just recently flown in from America, and she said she wanted to rest a bit first. She'll be here any minute now."  
  
"Well then. She'll just have to miss the meeting."  
  
The guy that was speaking quickly stood up.  
  
"But Kaiba! She owns one of the richest companies in the world! Her interest in our project could mean huge funds for our company!"  
  
Kaiba calmly stood up.  
  
"If she were so interested in this project, she should've been on time. In other words, 'she snoozed, she lost.'"  
  
"But Kaiba-"  
  
"That will be all! Or would you rather seek other employment?"  
  
The guy quickly shook his head, and quietly sat back down. Kaiba grinned, and sat down as well.  
  
"Now, on to business. How are the sales on the dueling disks?"  
  
Another CEO spoke up. "They're selling like hotcakes, sir. We're barely able to keep up with the demand."  
  
"Good. And our stock?"  
  
"Couldn't be better." Answered another.  
  
"Good. Now that that's over with, on to the project. What have you been working on?"  
  
Just as they were about to answer, Kaiba's cell phone rings.  
  
"Hold on." He said as he reached for his phone, and pressed a button. "What is it?.........Tell her it's too late....No, you will 'not' accept bribes!...........Hello?"  
  
The voice on the phone had suddenly changed. The struggling of the security guard trying to get the phone back could be heard.  
  
"Yes? This is Seto Kaiba, right?"  
  
"Yes. What of it?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be at your meeting to discuss your project, but this lowlife employee won't let me through."  
  
Kaiba was a bit surprised at the woman's reference to the security guard. "Pretty big talk for a woman who's late."  
  
"Look. Are you going to let me in or not?"  
  
"Consider this as a lesson in life for being late, especially to my meetings."  
  
A growl could be heard from the phone. "Look! Do you know who I am?!"  
  
Instead of answering, he hung up. He put the phone away, and focused his attention back to the meeting.  
  
"Now, as I was saying-" he was interrupted by the phone ringing again. He then answered it. "What now?!"  
  
"How dare you hang up on me! You should consider yourself lucky that I'm even allowing you to bask in my presence!"  
  
Kaiba grinned. This woman definitely had a rich attitude. "I can see that you're too full of yourself to know any better, so I'll cut to the chase. Normally, I would have security throw you out as we speak, but I'm going to make you an offer."  
  
"Hey! 'I' was the one who came from America to give 'you' an offer!"  
  
Kaiba ignored her, and continued. "If you want to see my project bad enough, then get here in five minutes. If you fail, I'll have security throw you out."  
  
"Deal!" Then a strange sound was heard.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Just the elevator. I decided to let myself in."  
  
"What floor on you on?!"  
  
However, instead of answering his question, she just opened his office doors. Looking right into his eyes, she finally answered his question through the phone.  
  
"Same floor as you." Then she hung up, and put the cell phone away.  
  
Kaiba stared straight at her. He admired her persistence, but he also detested her arrogance. Judging by her features, she was the rich American woman that one of his CEO's were talking about. She had shoulder length silver hair, thin lips that were covered in crimson lipstick, a healthy beige skin color, and dark brown eyes that were slightly narrow. She wore a red business top that was short sleeved, a white skirt that covered half of her thighs, and red high heels.  
  
"Well, at least you 'look' better than you act."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Just sit down over there!"  
  
He was pointing to a seat that was next to one of the CEO's, but instead, she sat down on one of the fancy chairs on the other end of the table.  
  
"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather sit on something that doesn't look like a low level employee."  
  
"I don't have time for this!" then he turned towards a CEO. "Now, show us the project."  
  
The CEO stood up, bowed, and left the door. Seconds later, he brought out a strange looking metallic box. He placed it on the center of the table.  
  
"This is the project we've been working on. It's a modified version of the virtual world project. The difference, and a big one I might add, is that instead of entering an artificial world, the artificial world comes to you."  
  
Kaiba frowned. "This had better be more than just a holographic projector."  
  
"You can be sure of that, sir." The CEO continued. "Not only will it create an artificial world inside a building, but in addition, all the actions and smells that it projects will seem very real. A perfect battleground for dueling."  
  
"I see. Has it been tested?"  
  
"Yes, it has."  
  
The woman quickly stood up. "Oh really. Would you like to test it out?"  
  
Kaiba also quickly stood up. "This isn't your place to give orders!"  
  
"Well, I'm planning to fund most of this project, so I have every right to see if it works!"  
  
"Care to put your money where your mouth is?"  
  
"Anytime!"  
  
"Then 'you' test it out!"  
  
"Gladly!"  
  
Then she opened her briefcase, and removed a dueling disk from it. She then placed a deck inside it, and applied it on her arm.  
  
Kaiba grinned at this. "I never figured you for a duelist. You look more like the type to worry about manicures than getting a little dirty."  
  
She grinned right back at him. "And 'I' never expected such an arrogant fool to be one of the top notch duelists."  
  
One of the CEO's spoke up. "So, who will you duel against?"  
  
She pointed right to Seto. "I prefer to duel against someone within my social status. That is, unless he's afraid to lose to a girl."  
  
Kaibas grin became darker. "Is that what you think? Come to think of it, you never mentioned your name. Or should I refer to you as 'foolish woman?'"  
  
"Well, since we're going to be part of the same project, I might as well let you know. My name is Bellona Crawford. It's Latin for 'goddess of war.'"  
  
A glint of familiarity suddenly struck his mind. "Crawford?"  
  
"Yes. Bellona Crawford. It's a strong name, I know."  
  
"No! I meant Crawford! What's your business anyways?!"  
  
"Not that it's important, but duel monsters. I inherited the business from my older brother, who sadly passed away a long time ago. I'm sure you know him. After all, 'he' brought duel monsters to the public."  
  
Now glaring at her, he picked up his cell phone, and dialed some numbers.  
  
"Yes, security? Block all exits. Let no one leave." Then he hung up.  
  
Bellona was now getting nervous. She tried to walk towards the door, but it was quickly blocked by the CEO's. Kaiba walked up to her until she was backed up against a wall, and was glaring straight into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me. Did your brother go by the name of Pegasus?"  
  
She quickly nodded. "Yes, he was. However, I've never seen him after he went to Japan just before he created Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Do you have any idea the problems he caused for me?!"  
  
Bellona started to get angry. "What are you implying?!"  
  
"Your brother wasn't the good person you might think he was. He kidnapped my younger brother, Yugi's grandfather, and trapped their souls inside cards! When I went to duel against him, I lost, and suffered the same fate! If it wasn't for Yugi, that madman would've succeeded!"  
  
Hearing this, she tried to slap him, but he caught her arm, and forced her back against the wall.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"What are you 'really' doing here?"  
  
"To find out what happened to my brother. I received word that he died in a hospital. Someone tore his eye out of his socket. No one knows who did it either!"  
  
"And you expected that I would know, right?"  
  
"Yes. You and Yugi were the last ones that dueled against him. At least, that's what I was told."  
  
"Well, I don't know what killed him, and frankly, I couldn't be happier."  
  
Her eyes flared at this remark. "Perhaps what you said about him is true, but I cannot allow you to speak to him that way!" Then she shook herself loose from his grip. "I challenge you to a duel! We'll use your new project as a perfect testing ground!"  
  
Kaiba motioned for one of the people to retrieve his deck and dueling disk from the table, which they promptly did. He placed the cards in them, and applied the disk on his arm.  
  
"Fine. I accept your challenge. However, when I win, your company must sponsor mine. I might as well get something out of this waste of time."  
  
"Agreed! And when 'I' win, you must take back what you said about my brother, and give your project to me!"  
  
Kaiba glared at Bellona, who also glared back.  
  
"Fine! But it's only because I'm very confident about winning that I'm going to agree! However, because the stakes are so high, and because I don't trust you, we'll be using the standard rules, and 8,000 life points."  
  
"Let's duel!"  
  
And so the two business rivals stood on opposite ends of the room, which has been cleared while they were arguing. The CEO's were watching from the corners of the now mountainous room. They could both feel the cold mountain air, and the white snow under their feet. Kaiba looked around.  
  
"Why is the room like this?"  
  
"The machine has been set so that whatever happens on the dueling field, happens in this room. Fortunately, the damage is only done mentally, so the pain won't be real. Also, I took the liberty of giving your dragon types a field advantage."  
  
"Hey!" Bellona shouted! "That's not fair!"  
  
"Sorry, but home team rules."  
  
And so the duel started. Bellona went first, and placed 2 magic/trap cards face-down, and one monster card face down.  
  
"I'll end my turn." She said.  
  
So Kaiba set down 2 magic/trap cards face-down, and summoned a monster in face-up attack mode.  
  
"I summon the Spear Dragon, in attack mode!"  
  
"You don't really expect me to be afraid of that thing, do you?"  
  
"Not really, but you 'should' know that Spear dragon has 1900 attack, and can still give damage to your face-down card. Now, Spear Dragon! Attack that face down monster!"  
  
And so it did, and because of the realistic feeling that the room is supposed to give, she actually felt like she was stabbed with a spear. Her life point calculator lowered by 1500, since the face-down monster card was Sangan (1000/600), and that the simulated room gave all Dragon types a 200 attack and defense increase. She clutched her stomach, feeling the artificial pain as if it were real. Still, she laughed as she saw the Spear Dragon (1900/0) quickly switch to defense mode.  
  
"Aw. Did you forget that Spear Dragon automatically switches to defense mode after attacking? Too bad. Also, because Sangan was sent to the graveyard, I get to choose any monster with an attack of 1500 or less." So she searched her deck, found a Sonic Bird (1400/1000), and put it in her hand.  
  
Kaiba didn't say a word. He knew that it was only the beginning of the duel, and she was already down to 6500 life points, while he was still at a fresh 8000. "I will now end my turn."  
  
So Bellona drew a card, which happened to be a Relinquished (0/0). She decided to wait until the right moment before playing it, though. Instead, she activated Pot of Greed, and was allowed to draw 2 cards at no cost. She grinned wickedly at her 2 new cards, which were Toon Index and Sonic Bird (1400/1000).  
  
"I'll summon the Sonic Bird, in attack-mode! And because I successfully summoned him, I can use his effect, which allows me to search my deck for a ritual magic card." So she searched her deck, and removed Black Illusion Ritual, the ritual magic card needed to summon Relinquished. Then she shuffled her deck. "Sonic Bird, attack that Spear Dragon!"  
  
It did so, and Spear Dragon was destroyed. Fortunately, since Sonic Bird has no trample effect, Kaiba didn't receive any damage, and therefore not feeling the effects of the simulation.  
  
"I will end my turn."  
  
Kaiba drew his card, which happened to be a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). Since he had a Goddess with the Third Eye (1200/1000) as a fusion substitute, all he needed to do was wait for another Blue Eyes, along with a Polymerization, and then he can summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), guaranteeing the victory.  
  
"I summon the Cave Dragon (2000/100), in attack mode!"  
  
Bellona laughed at this, fully knowing that unless there is another dragon type on his side of the field, it couldn't attack. However, she stopped laughing as Kaiba activated a Pot of Greed. Kaiba noticed this, and grinned.  
  
"Surely you didn't think that I was foolish enough to make a move like this without support, now did you?" He then drew 2 cards, which were a Change of Heart and a Seven Tools of the Bandit. "I'll set this card face- down, and I'll activate Change of Heart, allowing me to take control of one of your monsters!"  
  
Seeing this move pretty much pissed her off, since the monster she was going to use as tribute to summon Relinquished was now taken from her.  
  
"But that's not all." He continued. "I'll activate Ultimate Offering, allowing me to summon monsters anytime I wish at the cost of 500 life points per monster. And I'll use your Sonic Bird and my Cave Dragon as Tribute to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Bellona slightly growled at the fact that she was going to have to waste her Waboku in order to protect her life points.  
  
"Blue Eyes! Attack with your white lightning!"  
  
Just as it attacked, Bellona quickly flipped her Wabaku, negating the attack of not only the Blue Eyes, but any other plans of attacking for that turn. Frustrated, Kaiba ended his turn, leaving the score with Kaiba at 7500, and Bellona at 6500.  
  
Bellona drew another card, which was a Mask of Darkness (900/400). She set it, and then ended her turn.  
  
Kaiba drew a card, which was a Magic Cylinder. He normally didn't like having it in his deck, since it reminded him of Yugi, but over time, he swallowed his pride in order to gain an extra advantage against him. He set it face-down, and had Blue Eyes attack the face-down card, which quickly revealed the Mask of Darkness.  
  
"Looks like I get to bring a trap card back from the graveyard." Bellona said as she searched her graveyard, and brought back Waboku.  
  
"I will end my turn." Kaiba knew it was a Waboku under there, but there was nothing he could do about it for the time being.  
  
Bellona drew a card, which was a Witch of the Black Forest (1100/1200). "I summon Witch of the Black Forest, in attack mode!" She scanned his face for any worry, which there wasn't any. "What? Don't you realize what's about to happen?"  
  
"Just get it over with already!" Kaiba snapped.  
  
"Suit yourself. I activate the Black Illusion Ritual! I will use Witch of the Black Forest as tribute, and special summon Relinquished!"  
  
Kaiba's face became sour. He hated having to lose his Blue Eyes, knowing full well that Relinquished can absorb any monster it wants.  
  
"But that's not all." She said in a singsong voice, being sure to mock his every phrase. "Because Witch went to the graveyard, I get to bring out a monster with a defense of 1500 or less. Much better than Sangan." So she searched her deck, brought out Toon Mermaid (1400/1500), and put it in her hand. "Time to make you hurt badly! Relinquished, absorb his Blue Eyes!"  
  
And so it did, and Relinquished now acquired the stats of 3000/2500. Bellona grinned wickedly, deciding to put some more pain against him.  
  
"I have a surprise for you, Seto deary."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Just in case you happen to stall against me for a turn, I'm going to add some extra insurance." She laughed a bit more, almost sounding like a feminine version of her brother. "I activate Toon World!"  
  
Kaiba gasped at the sight of the field now having a cartoony surrounding, which the mountains now looking like vanilla ice cream cones with cherries on top, and white flowers with smiley faces on them appearing out of nowhere. Above them, was a simulation of the Toon World book.  
  
"This business wasn't the only thing I inherited from my brother." She said. "He also made a special Toon deck, just for me. We even tested it out together, although I still couldn't beat him, I was able to beat every other opponent I came across! All for just a measly 1000 life points for a simple activation of Toon World!"  
  
Kaiba quickly shook off the shock. "You have a big mouth, just like him! Make your move already!"  
  
"If you insist." Then she activated Toon Index. "In case you didn't know, Toon index allows me to search my deck for any card with the word 'Toon' in it." So she searched her deck until she found a Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200). She shuffled the deck, and faced the field again. "Now, as you know, Toons are considered special summons, so I can bring out as many as I want, so get ready! I summon the Toon Mermaid, and I'll use her as tribute to summon the Toon Summoned Skull! But wait, there's more! I'll also summon the Toon Gemini Elf! (1900/900)."  
  
She looked at the horror in Kaibas face. She was enjoying every second of it.  
  
"Overkill is something one might think, but the stakes are high, so I must. Unfortunately, Toons cannot attack the same turn that they are summoned, and cost 500 life points per Toon to attack. Sure, all is not perfect, but by the way things are looking, there isn't much need. Now, Relinquished, attack his life points directly!"  
  
Relinquished attacked, but Kaiba's look of worry quickly turned into a look of triumph as he quickly flipped Magic Cylinder, negating the attack and redirecting it back at Bellona for direct damage. The simulation of the white lightning attack was so great, that it literally sent her flying against the wall. She had lost 3000 life points in direct damage.  
  
She slowly rose to her feet, and walked back to her former position, staggering as she did so. She could still feel the heat of the attack all over her body.  
  
"That.. will end.. my turn." The score was now Kaiba with 7500, and Bellona with 2500.  
  
Kaiba hesitantly drew his next card, hoping for the 'heart of the cards' to take effect. Fortunately, it did, as his next card was a Magician of Faith (300/400). He set it down, and ended his turn.  
  
Bellona drew a card, which was a Poison of the old man, a magic card that allowed her to either gain 1200 life points, or deduct 800 from the opponent. She chose the former, thus giving her a life point boost.  
  
"Relinquished, attack the face down card!"  
  
And so it did, revealing the Magician of Faith. Kaiba used its magic retrieving effect by bringing Pot of greed from the graveyard, and to his hand.  
  
"Well-well-well." She said, grinning at what just happened. "You actually saved yourself from getting destroyed this turn." Then she shrugged. "Oh well. I'll pay 1000 life points to have both my Toons attack. Toon Gemini! Toon Summoned Skull! Attack!"  
  
It was Kaiba's turn to feel the pain, as both Toons attacked his life points directly, sending 'him' flying. Fortunately, he caught himself before he hit the wall. However, doing so made him feel more pain, due to not being fully shot back by the blast. Limping, he walked back to his former position.  
  
"Doesn't feel good, does it?" she asked, not expecting an answer, of course. "That will end my turn."  
  
The score was now Kaiba with 3100, and Bellona with 2700.  
  
Kaiba drew a card, which was Graceful Charity. Grinning, he activated Pot of greed, and drew 2 cards, one being another Blue Eyes, and one being Raigeki. He then activated Graceful Charity, and drew 3 cards, which were Dragons rage, Monster Reborn, and Flute of Summoning Dragon. He then discarded Flute and Dragons rage. After doing this, he smirked at Bellona.  
  
"You thought you had me, didn't you?"  
  
"I still do, as a matter of fact."  
  
"Then you won't mind what I'm about to do, then."  
  
"Go right ahead." She said while yawning.  
  
"Okay. I activate, Raigeki!"  
  
Bellona watched in shock as her Relinquished, Toon Summoned Skull, and Toon Gemini Elf were instantly destroyed, and sent to the graveyard.  
  
"Now prepare to lose some more life Points. I summon the Goddess with the Third Eye! Goddess, attack her directly!"  
  
So it attacked, but the attack was quickly negated by the Waboku that was quickly flipped.  
  
"(Good!)" Kaiba thought. "(Now that Waboku is no longer blocking my attack, all that awaits is the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon)!" Then he spoke aloud. "I see. In that case, I will end my turn."  
  
Bellona drew a card, which was a Graceful Charity, which she quickly activated, and drew another Waboku, another Toon Blue Eyes, and a Toon Mermaid. She discarded the Toon Blue Eyes and the Toon Mermaid  
  
"I will set this face down card, and then end my turn." Since Waboku was just set, she didn't have to worry about being attacked directly, and could probably draw either a Toon or a Toon index, or at least a monster that's stronger than 1200 attack.  
  
Kaiba drew a card, which was Polymerization. He laughed maniacally.  
  
"The duel is over for you!"  
  
"Oh really." She said in a bored tone. "What could you possibly have that can get you so excited?"  
  
"You'll see. I activate Monster Reborn, and I bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "That's it? That's what has you so happy?"  
  
"No, that's not what has me so happy!" he retorted, mocking her tone. "I will also activate Polymerization, use Third Eye Goddess, my Blue Eyes on the field, and the Blue Eyes in my hand to special summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"  
  
So a large wavy vortex looking thing sucked in the two Blue Eyes and the Third Eye Goddess. The forms merged, and when the vortex vanished, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon faced her. Bellona backed away in fear.  
  
"But h-how?!"  
  
"I'll tell you." Kaiba said. "Goddess of the third Eye can be used as a fusion substitute, therefore making it easier to summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate. Also, since we're going by standard rules, I don't have to wait a turn before attacking with a fusion monster. Now, any last words?"  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
"No? Fine, then. It's time to end this. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack! Finish off this foolish woman!"  
  
So it attacked. However, Bellona quickly flipped her Waboku.  
  
"Too bad, Kaiba deary!"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you." He said. "I counter with Seven Tools of the Bandit! Negate Waboku's effect!"  
  
Kaiba was able to afford the 1000 life point cost, and Waboku was negated and destroyed, allowing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons attack to successfully strike her directly.  
  
Bellona screamed in pain as the attack heated up her body, and sent her crashing through the wall, and quickly losing consciousness. Kaiba had won this duel. The final score was Kaiba with 2100 life points, and Bellona with 0 life points. The CEO's turned off the simulation, and one of them approached Kaiba as he was putting his deck and dueling disk away.  
  
"Sir Kaiba. The results of the simulation were a complete success. Every ounce of reality and pain felt very real, and without actual wounds, just as you had wanted."  
  
"Good." Kaiba answered as he finally put the things away. "Be sure to start the assembly. Dueling has now become a step closer into becoming more realistic."  
  
Suddenly, another CEO quickly rushed towards Kaiba.  
  
"Sir! Come quick! Bellona won't wake up!"  
  
"Just have an ambulance pick her up."  
  
"But sir, I don't think that's wise."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Well, because she became injured by testing one of your products without first signing a waiver. If word gets out, someone could have our operations shut down before we can put the warning labels on them."  
  
"Hmm, I see." Then he walked through the hole in the wall, and kneeled down upon her. He checked her pulse.  
  
"She's still alive. The shock of the simulated pain must've been too much for her." He glanced around her to check for further damage, and found that her forehead was bleeding. His eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked one of the CEO's.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure, but I'll call the company nurse." Then he took out his cell phone, and called the nurse to come to the office right away.  
  
[Company clinic: A while later]  
  
After examining her and patching her up, the nurse placed Bellona on one of the beds. Kaiba was looking over her while waiting for the results.  
  
"So, what happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well," the nurse began, "she's actually hurt pretty badly. She should wake up the next day, though. It turns out that when she broke through the wall, one of the metal fragments struck her head. She's actually pretty lucky to not suffer from brain damage."  
  
Kaiba was now feeling a little guilty about being so harsh to her, but he quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"That's too bad. However, she brought it upon herself when she wanted to test my product."  
  
The nurse would've been shocked at his words if she wasn't already used to them. "Sir, please listen to me. We need to take care of her for a while. Who knows what damage her body could've taken from that duel. Remember what happened when you dueled Yugi's grandfather? And that was only the primitive dueling arena."  
  
"Once again, you're confusing me for someone who cares!"  
  
Suddenly, Mokuba entered the room. He apparently heard what was going on.  
  
"Big brother! What a mean thing to say!"  
  
This took Seto by surprise. "M-Mokuba? You heard everything?"  
  
Mokuba nodded. "I think you should take care of her. It's the right thing to do."  
  
"Mokuba. This woman is related to Pegasus."  
  
"I know. One of your CEO's informed me of everything that happened."  
  
"Then you know why I don't care."  
  
"Seto! That doesn't matter! Just because she's related to Pegasus doesn't mean that she's going to be just like him!"  
  
Seto frowned. "It seems that Yugi's attitude is rubbing off on you."  
  
"Yeah, so what? At least I'm able to feel emotion other than anger."  
  
"That doesn't concern you, Mokuba!"  
  
Yes, it does! You're my big brother, and I'm very worried about you! I don't want you to turn out like our stepfather!"  
  
This made Kaiba's anger rise, but because the words were coming from his little brother, he restrained himself. Mokuba noticed this.  
  
"See? It's already coming out! Please, big brother! Please warm up a little."  
  
Seto looked at his brothers very concerned and worried eyes. Never in his life was he ever able to say no to him. After sighing, he finally spoke.  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. I'll take care of her, but only until she fully recovers. After that, I'm throwing her out into the street!"  
  
Mokuba smiled and hugged Seto. He knew that under that cold exterior, he had a chance to become nicer. Perhaps by taking care of someone other than himself, it could help him. After all, if he could warm up to Yugi, although only a little, there could still be hope for him.  
  
"Take her to my mansion." Seto told the nurse. "I have to finish up business here first." Then he turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, you go ahead without me. I'll catch up later."  
  
"Okay. Just don't work too late. Remember; you said you would take care of her."  
  
Kaiba half smiled, and then turned back towards his office to tie up a few loose ends.  
  
*End of chapter 2*  
  
Well, there you have it. The dueling sequence was actually difficult to write. I hope you all liked it, and thanks for the reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. 


	3. Two stubborn mules

Disclaimer: Look for it on chapter 1.  
  
Just to let you know, the "-" symbols mean a quick scene change during phone conversations.  
  
A Kaiba Christmas Wish  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Two stubborn mules  
  
[Kaibas mansion: Guest room: December 12]  
  
Bellona woke up to a strange surrounding. She was lying in a bed that felt very soft and warm. The ceiling was tall, and had floral designs painted on the walls. The bed was made of brass, but it had a Victorian design to it, with engravings of roses and cameos on the foot of the bed. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain in her ribs forced her to lay back down. Clutching at it, she noticed that her left arm had a cast wrapped around it. She then felt her forehead with her right hand. Sure enough, there was a bandage on the side of it.  
  
"Ah, you're finally awake." A male voice said.  
  
Bellona quickly turned her head to its direction. The voice was calm, but she knew who it was the minute she saw the figure sitting on a chair right next to her.  
  
"Kaiba, I presume."  
  
"Yes. You were injured more seriously than I thought."  
  
"Let me guess. You felt sorry for me, and decided to help me recover, right?" she asked in a somewhat mocking tone.  
  
Kaiba merely chuckled at this. "In order for that to happen, I would have to care about your well being. You have my brother to thank for you even being here."  
  
"Oh really. Then why are you here? If you didn't care, wouldn't you be somewhere else?"  
  
Kaibas smirked vanished, as he thought about that question for a few seconds. Finally, he responded.  
  
"My brother sort of made me feel obligated to take care of you. Don't get the wrong idea."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it." She tried to get up again, but the sharp pains once again forced her to lay back down.  
  
"What's your rush, anyways?"  
  
"Well, asides from having to be around an arrogant jerk, I'd like to see if my sisters okay."  
  
"You really don't have room to talk. Besides, your sister is okay. Mokuba invited her over to Yugi's house."  
  
"The worlds top duelist, Yugi Moto? But why would he even care?"  
  
"He's one of those boy scout types. I doubt if he's actually been a boy scout, but if you've ever heard one of his dueling speeches, he might as well have been one."  
  
Bellona shook her head, grinning. "Sounds like one of those 'I have to always do what is right' types."  
  
Kaiba also grinned. "You have no idea how accurate you are. It's sickening, really. His friends happen to be the worst of the bunch, especially that low-class mutt, Joey Wheeler."  
  
"Joey? I've never heard of him. Is he a duelist?"  
  
"Yeah. He dueled in Duelist Kingdom with Yugi, and also in Battle City."  
  
"He's that good?"  
  
"No. The only reason he was able to participate in Duelist Kingdom was because Yugi gave him one of his star chips."  
  
"That makes sense. And what about Battle city? Weren't you the ones that handed out the invitations?"  
  
"Yes. There was a mix up in the computer that somehow allowed him to enter. It was too late to fix it by the time I saw him prancing about in Battle city with one of my dueling disks. Once again, I think the mutt had Yugi to thank for it."  
  
Bellona laughed, but stopped when doing so hurt her ribs. "If it were 'my' tournament, I would've dueled him just to eliminate him from the rounds."  
  
"Believe me, I would've. Fortunately for him, I was very busy at the moment. Besides, I try not to waste my time with amateurs like him."  
  
There was an awkward silence. Kaiba wasn't used to talking to people in casual manners. Whenever he talked with Mokuba, he usually had to refrain from insulting any of his friends, even though he failed at doing that sometimes. He was actually able to talk to this woman the way he wished, and the fact that she was the same status as he was made it all the better. Unfortunately, the fact that she was the sister to Pegasus kept a distance between them. He couldn't stand Pegasus. He even hated him more than Marik or Joey.  
  
Bellona, on the other hand, also wasn't used to talking to people. To her, the existences of others were merely to serve and cater to her demands. She was very spoiled in nature, and never had to care about anyone else's feelings. The only exceptions were her sister and late brother. Her parents were the neglectful type, only letting their wallets do the parenting, which explains her attitude. Seto Kaiba was the first person, even of her own status, to confront her the way he did. This is what caught her interest.  
  
"(He's kind of cute.)?" She thought to herself. "( I wonder if he finds me attractive? What am I saying? Of course he does! Who doesn't? I am incredibly rich, beautiful, and powerful. Certainly a prize worth having)!" Then she examined Kaibas expressions, which seemed to be a slightly bewildered stare. "(Oops! I'm staring at him too long. I hope he didn't get the wrong idea)." Then she spoke out loud to cover up what she was thinking. "I never noticed before, but you have nice eyes."  
  
"(What was that about)?" Kaiba thought. "(Still, she has good taste)." The he spoke aloud. "Don't think that flattery isn't going to get you thrown out once you're fully recovered."  
  
Bellona frowned. "Flattery?! Ha! You wish! I was just making an observation! Besides, who would ever be interested in a spoiled brat like you?!"  
  
"I can say the same thing about you!" Kaiba retorted. "It's no wonder nobody likes you!" Then he smirked. "Especially now that you have all those injuries."  
  
Bellona quickly sat up, despite the pain in her ribs. "Only my arm, ribs, and forehead! Besides, that was your fault!"  
  
"All I can say is that you had it coming. Oh, and for the record, I still don't take back what I said about your brother."  
  
Despite the large amount of pain, she managed to stand up and face him.  
  
"Take that back or I'll make you take it back!"  
  
"I'd love to see you try."  
  
So Bellona tackled him so that they both crashed on the floor. He certainly wasn't expecting her to actually do something about it, so his guard was thrown off. Bellona groaned in pain as she wasn't able to move without making it worse. Seto took this to his advantage, and rolled her on her back. She tried to spring back up, but he forced her back down. She tried to struggle, but the immense pain from it finally made her stop.  
  
"So, are you going to stop this childish tantrum?" Kaiba asked irritably. "Or am I going to have to hold you like this until Mokuba gets back?"  
  
"Let me go this instant or I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? You can barely even move!"  
  
Without answering, she quickly wrapped her legs around him, and squeezed in a tight grip, causing Seto to feel a slight pain in his ribs.  
  
"Just because I'm hurt, doesn't mean I'm helpless!"  
  
Kaiba just grinned at this, and used one of his hands to clutch her side and squeeze it, causing more pain in her ribs. He kept doing this until her grip loosened, which he quickly escaped from. He then picked her up, and placed her back on the bed. Once again, she tried to get up, but he held her in place.  
  
They were both breathing heavily, each one too stubborn to give in to the other. They stared into each others eyes, glaring. However, that glare was slowly fading. Bellona tried to struggle again, but Kaiba held her in place again, this time, his face being closer to hers.  
  
"When are you going to stop acting like a spoiled brat?!"  
  
"Maybe when you start giving in to my demands!"  
  
"You're by far the most stubborn woman I have ever met!"  
  
"And you're the most insolent man I've ever met! No wonder you've never found a woman, despite your riches!"  
  
"Look who's talking!"  
  
"At least I've had dates! I bet you couldn't even gather the guts to even kiss a girl!"  
  
"You're completely wrong about that!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And without hesitation, he kissed her full on the lips. She struggled a little, but then she brought him closer for a fuller, deeper kiss. It went like this until Kaiba's cell phone rang. He quickly broke the kiss, blushing a bit, and answered it.  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba. State your business."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
"Hi, big brother."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Mokuba? What happened?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Nothing. Melanie just wanted to see if Bellona was alright."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Melanie? Is that the name of her sister?"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Uh-huh." -----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh. She's awake."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Good. I'm giving the phone to her. Make sure you let Bellona use yours."  
  
After a few seconds, Melanie answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Hi."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Is this Seto Kaiba?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Yes."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Is sis doing alright?"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"She's fine."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Suddenly, Bellona quickly grabbed the phone from Seto.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
"Hi, sis! Are you feeling alright?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Just peachy, although the host is a pain."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"What I mean is--ow! That hurt, you bastard!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Then keep me out of your conversation." Kaiba said as he let go of her side.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Melanie was a little confused. "What happened, sis?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Nothing big. The bastard just pinched my sides."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly, from Melanies side of the phone, she could hear struggling and faint arguing. When the sounds were clear again, the voice that spoke was Seto's.  
  
"Your sister needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Before she could reply, more struggling and faint arguing were once again heard. A few seconds later, Bellona's voice responded.  
  
"I'm back."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Sis? Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Asides from the pain in my ribs from that duel, everything is fine."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"That's good."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"So, are 'you' alright?"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Yes, I'm quite alright. Yugi and his friends are very nice people!"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"What were you and Seto doing?"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Um... he was just helping me gain some of my strength back. It actually worked." She didn't want her sister to worry by saying that she was fighting with Kaiba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, okay. Just as long as you're alright."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, did you get to duel anybody?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yeah. I dueled Joey using the final countdown cards you gave me."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you win?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"No. He managed to beat me before the 20 turns were up."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Oh. That's too bad."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"He's a pretty good duelest, and Yugi's best friend, so I guess it's to be expected."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Bellona raised an eyebrow. "Is this the same mutt that Kaiba referred to?"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Before Melanie could reply, another voice could be heard from another line.  
  
"Don't listen to a word that creep says!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Who's this?! Answer me!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"It's me, Joey. I just needed to let you know that Kaiba was full of it."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Oh? Tell me. What social status are you?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Huh? What's that s'posed ta mean?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Your accent sounds low class."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Hey! Don't diss the way I speak!"  
  
---------------------------  
  
"You poor creature. Having the skills to beat my sister, yet having no class to show for it."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Sis!" Melanie's voice shouted from the other line. "He didn't do anything!"  
  
"That's right!" Joey chimed in. "After all, I 'am' one of the top duelists."  
  
Suddenly, Tea's voice could be heard from Joey's line.  
  
"Joey! Get off the other line!"  
  
"In a minute, Tea!" then he turned his attention back to Bellona. "Like I was saying, check the records. They clearly show that I'm a talented duelist."  
  
However, Bellona was talking about something else to her sister while Joey was talking.  
  
"Hey! Are ya even listenin'?!"  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Finally no longer able to hear her sister speak, she answered him.  
  
"You're still here? I thought I was finished with you already. Low class individuals aren't worth my time."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Keep that up, and you'll end up like Kaiba; a lonely, self-centered creep! Besides, I have lots of class."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Suddenly, Seto's voice took over Bellona's.  
  
"Then be a good dog and stop using your 'class' to waste my batteries!" then he spoke to Melanie. "Have Mokuba bring you over to the mansion. I won't be wasting any further time." Then he hung up.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After hearing a dial tone, Joey hung up.  
  
"That jerk! I oughta beat some sense into him one of these days!"  
  
"Yes, he's a jerk." Tea started. "But really! You brought it on yourself when you decided to eavesdrop."  
  
"Well, we should probably get going." Mokuba said out of the clear blue. "I'm sure Melanie wants to see her sister."  
  
Melanie bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
"Anytime." Yugi answered. "It's always nice to meet new people."  
  
Then Melanie turned to Joey. "And thank you for being understanding toward my sister."  
  
"Don't worry about it." He answered. "If I can handle someone like Kaiba, I can handle anything."  
  
"Yeah, that's true." Mokuba said. "Well, I guess we better get going."  
  
Yugi looked outside to see the sun set, and then turn to blackness.  
  
"It's already dark. I better come with you guys. You know, just in case you guys run into any danger."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Mokuba said as he bowed.  
  
"I'll come with ya." Joey chimed.  
  
Yugi looked at his best friend rather worriedly.  
  
"Um, are you sure? You 'do' know where we're going, right?"  
  
Joey waved his hand as if though he were shooing away the problem.  
  
"It's no problem. After all, who's gonna make sure 'you' don't get in any danger? Besides, there's still a few things I wanna say to that stuck up jerk."  
  
Everyone formed a sweat drop on their heads, knowing full well the kind of trouble it might cause. Yugi smiled as politely as he could.  
  
"Well, if you insist."  
  
So Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Melanie drove to Kaiba's mansion using Joey's car.  
  
[Kaiba mansion: A few seconds after hanging up]  
  
Seto Kaiba put the phone back in his pocket, and looked at Bellona, who was just staring at him. They were still recollecting the kiss, but didn't have time to react to it earlier. They were silent for a moment, until Kaiba decided to speak first.  
  
"Well, Mokuba is going to bring your sister over."  
  
"Yeah...thanks."  
  
After a few more seconds of silence, Kaiba spoke again.  
  
"Listen. What just happened was due to impulse. It didn't mean anything."  
  
"Yeah, me too. After all, I practically dared you, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Good. Just so we're on the same level."  
  
"Yeah." Then he smirked. "Besides, you're much too arrogant for my tastes."  
  
Bellona smirked back. "And you're as stubborn as a mule."  
  
After several more seconds of silence, Bellona finally spoke.  
  
"Well, you can leave now. I'll call when I need assistance."  
  
"You'll understand if I send a servant over instead. Manual labor is not my forte."  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it...now get lost! And have some servants bring me food!"  
  
Seto grinned, walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out. However, just before shutting it, he spoke once again.  
  
"Sure... if I ever get around to doing so." Then he shut the door and left. He was going to, but he felt the need to do it on his own terms.  
  
Looking at the ceiling, Bellona thought about the situation. She liked Seto, but the fact that he wouldn't put up with her attitude kind of irritated her. She was so used to getting her way, and now she had to actually be more polite in order to be taken care of. This, however, didn't stop her from wanting to change.  
  
[30 minutes later]  
  
Seto Kaiba was working on some papers that he had brought from his company. He was a little bit behind schedule, and wanted to catch up. While he was writing, he saw the bill for the hole that was caused in the duel. He decided to look at it further.  
  
"Just great." He muttered to himself. "Another unnecessary bill."  
  
While he was signing some things, the thought of Bellona crashing through it entered his mind, followed by Mokuba lecturing him about helping her recover. He did feel somewhat guilty about it, but he wasn't about to let anyone know it. He kept telling himself that she brought in upon herself, but his conscience, despite how small it was, kept nagging at him.  
  
Fortunately, the door knocked, allowing him to shut the nagging up. He went to the door, looked to see who it was, and opened it. The people were Melanie, Mokuba, Yugi, and Joey. Kaiba looked over Mokuba.  
  
"What are 'they' doing here?" he asked irritably.  
  
"They wanted to make sure I arrived home safely." Mokuba answered.  
  
Kaiba then smirked as he now focused his attention on Joey.  
  
"That's good, Mokuba." He started. "I see you brought the mutt for extra protection as well."  
  
Yugi groaned as he expected what was to follow. Joey quickly stood right up to Kaiba, glaring at him.  
  
"You talk the talk, but can ya walk the walk?"  
  
Seto chuckled at Joey's statement.  
  
"Don't tempt me. Besides, I don't believe in being inhumane to animals."  
  
"That's it! You and me! Outside, right now!"  
  
"Well, I normally wouldn't agree, but I need something to take my frustration out on."  
  
Hearing this, Yugi quickly ran in between them. Kaiba shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't waste my energy beating the crap out of him. I was referring to a duel. Perhaps he didn't get enough at the tournament."  
  
Joey quickly pulled out his deck.  
  
"Now yer talkin'!"  
  
"Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. "This won't solve anything!" Then he spoke to Kaiba. "And stop provoking him!"  
  
Joey smirked, and then put away his deck. "Yugi's right. Besides, at least I'm cool with it when it comes to losin' to Yugi in duels. I don't get all obsessed and emotional about it either."  
  
Kaiba glared at Joey. For once in his life, someone had actually said something to him that bothered him. He then smirked.  
  
"Losing is something you would know very well, especially never knowing what it's like to be in the winners circle."  
  
Joey was about to retort, but Melanie quickly chimed in.  
  
"He 'is' in the winners circle! He duels well, and has friends that care about him!"  
  
"Yeah!" Joey added. "And I have a girlfriend, So in your face, Kaiba!"  
  
"I think that's enough." Yugi finally said. "Besides, it's getting late, and I don't want Tea to worry about me."  
  
"Thanks again for the ride." Mokuba said to Joey.  
  
So Yugi and Joey left to the car. Yugi felt a little sorry for what Joey and Melanie said to Kaiba. However, what they said was true, and maybe it might help the corporate owner consider other peoples feelings. Joey, on the other hand, had a victorious grin on his face.  
  
When the two were out of sight, Seto looked at Mokuba and Melanie.  
  
"What? A lot was on my mind, that's all. I'll just have to make him pay for that remark later."  
  
Mokuba just shook his head. He expected his brother to say something like that. Melanie, on the other hand, smiled. Seto noticed this.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?"  
  
"Nothing." She answered. "It's just that you remind me of my sister."  
  
Taken aback at her words, he just stared at her.  
  
"Really?" Mokuba asked. "How?"  
  
"Well, they're both rich, they both have a sibling, and they're both mean to people."  
  
Seto just scoffed at her words.  
  
"Meaningless rubbish from an adolescent. Now get inside before I get annoyed. I have work to do!"  
  
So the three of them went inside. Melanie went to see her sister, Mokuba went to do his homework, and Seto went back to his paperwork.  
  
[December 19: Kaiba's mansion]  
  
It has been exactly a week since Bellona and Melanie were in the mansion. Bellona was able to walk again without feeling pain, in which she used her regained freedom to either talk with Melanie and Mokuba, or to complain to Seto about how things get done too slowly. When Seto wasn't working on something, he would either spend time with Mokuba, who often had Melanie come along, or to annoy Bellona for annoying 'him' about the way things are done around 'his' mansion.  
  
[December 20: Kaiba's mansion]  
  
While Seto was out working again, Mokuba was getting his things ready to spend some more time with Yugi and his friends. He was planning to have Christmas over there, since Seto was always too busy to celebrate it, and never decorated the mansion. He always 'did' remember to buy Mokuba something, though.  
  
When he was all packed, Melanie knocked on his door.  
  
"Come in." he said.  
  
When she entered, she had a somewhat sad look on her face. Mokuba noticed this, and was a little concerned.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
She nodded, and handed him a journal. Mokuba's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"That's big brother's journal! He'll kill you if he notices its missing!"  
  
"I'll put it back. Besides, what I read on the last page was sad. Here, take a look."  
  
So she handed him the journal with the page already turned there. He looked at it and read aloud.  
  
"For this past week, that irritating woman has been on my mind. Not the 'get out of my face' thought, but the 'why can't I stop thinking about her' thought. It's really distracting me from my work. Still, despite her arrogance, it's actually kind of nice being around her."  
  
Mokuba stopped reading. "What's the problem? This sounds like a good thing."  
  
Melanie shook her head. "Keep reading."  
  
And so he kept reading aloud.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have no time for relationships, and this is no different. The nurse said that she'll recover on Christmas Eve, but for Mokuba's sake, I'll throw her out the day after Christmas. The sooner she's gone, the sooner I can get back to work. Besides, I never cared for anybody except Mokuba before, so why should I start now?"  
  
Mokuba stopped reading.  
  
"Oh, I see. But still. Why should that bother you? From what I've heard, Bellona doesn't really like being here anyways."  
  
"No. She just acts that way to keep people away from her. I've read her diary, and she actually likes him. Since she doesn't want to care, she nags and complains. I've also noticed how she looks at him when he's not looking. I can tell."  
  
"I see. My brother's a lot better at concealing his emotions, though. I had no idea he even thought of her that way until I read this entry."  
  
"Yes, so I don't want Mr. Kaiba to throw her out. I don't want sis to become like our parents, or like our brother."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't want Seto becoming like our stepfather."  
  
"So you'll help me?"  
  
Mokuba looked at her quizzically. "Um, not to be rude, but what do you intend to do?"  
  
Melanie smiled at this. "Since sis mainly thinks about business deals, I'll ask her to go to dinner with Mr. Kaiba to talk about the project."  
  
"Yeah? Then what?"  
  
"Um...I don't know. That's as far as I thought. I was hoping you might think of something."  
  
"Hold on." He answered. He was weighing out the situation. Did he want Melanie as a cousin? Did he want Bellona as an aunt? Melanie seemed very nice, and Bellona, well, wasn't, but at least she was nice to him. Sure, he was thinking too far ahead, but it didn't hurt.  
  
So he decided to just focus on the present. If Seto and Bellona 'did' get together, they might be less cold, and perhaps show more compassion, although probably not by much. Besides, he would get to visit Melanie. After a while of thinking, he finally spoke.  
  
"I'll help you. It would benefit the both of them."  
  
Melanie smiled. "Thanks. I'm eternally grateful."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"So, how do we do this?"  
  
"Actually, I'm still not quite sure, but I'm sure I can ask my friends for help. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"Sure! But what about sis? How can we work on anything if you're over at Yugi's home?"  
  
"I haven't thought that far yet, but I'll think of something."  
  
So after getting his things together, he left for Yugi's home. Melanie went with him right after she told her sister where she was going.  
  
*End of chapter 3*  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was kind of long, and I hope the phone conversation wasn't too confusing.  
  
Also, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. It turns out that I won't get this done before Christmas, but I'll be sure to skip time forward to Christmas by the end of the next chapter. That way, I can take the needed time on this fic, and it will still relate to the wish. 


	4. Double Duel, part 1

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
The Kaiba Christmas wish  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Double Duel, part 1  
  
[December 20: Yugi's home]  
  
Mokuba and Melanie have been at Yugi's home for about an hour, and he already explained what was going on. The people present at the moment other than Mokuba and Melanie were Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Serenity, and Solomon (Yugi's grandfather).  
  
"Hmm, I never thought of Kaiba actually taking even the slightest bit of interest in someone." Tristan pondered. "It's a strange thought, indeed."  
  
"I think it's cute." Said Tea. "Don't you, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I'm still surprised at this."  
  
"Well I think it is." Said Serenity. "What do you think, Joey?"  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Joey answered. "Besides, Kaiba's a number one jerk. How can anyone keep an interest in him?"  
  
"I think you should cut the guy some slack, Joey." Mai said.  
  
Joey looked at her strangely. "You feelin' alright, Mai? This is the same guy that insults me every chance he gets!"  
  
"I know that. I'm just saying that maybe there's still hope for the guy. After all, when I first met you, all that went through my mind was how much of a loser you looked like."  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed. "Well gee, Mai. Thanks for thinkin' highly of me."  
  
"Don't be so simpleminded, Joey." She then grinned and pulled him close to her. "Then again, that 'is' one of your perks. But like I was saying, if I could change my views about you, maybe there's still hope for Kaiba."  
  
Joey grinned at this. "Ya know something? You're right, although by a small margin."  
  
Before she could react to this, he quickly pulled her in for a deep kiss. Doing so often reduced his chances of Mai making him regret disagreeing with her. When the kiss ended, she just grinned at him. Feeling he was now safe, he turned his attention back at Mokuba and Melanie.  
  
"Don't worry, though. I'm sure there's hope for even creeps like Kaiba, so I say-Ow!"  
  
He tried to turn around, but Mai had a good grip on his hair.  
  
"Nice try, but my facts aren't by any means a small margin."  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give! You win!" Joey pleaded as he tried to struggle from her grasp. She let go, and he sat right next to her. "You don't always have to be right, you know."  
  
"Of course I do." She retorted sweetly. "I'm a woman. I'm always right." Then she glared at the rest of the guys. "Care to disagree?"  
  
The group of guys quickly shook their heads. The females chuckled at this. Tristan then sat closer to Serenity. Joey noticed this, and gave him a death glare, which made him scoot away again.  
  
"Just please tell don't big brother or Bellona that you guys know about this." Mokuba added. "Especially you, Joey."  
  
Joey turned away with head slightly upwards. "Well, I'll try, but I'm not making-Ow! I mean, sure, what are friends for?" Mai had pulled at his hair once again to make him agree. "Geez, Mai. Your temper's almost as bad as-uh, never mind." He had decided for his own health not to finish that sentence, since Tea was glaring at him, expecting to hear her name.  
  
After a slight laugh, everyone thought of a way to help solve the situation. Mai eventually came up with an answer.  
  
"How about we set them up on a date?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "That won't work. Kaiba would never agree to it, even if he would want to deep down inside."  
  
"Then how about we just hustle him into doing so?"  
  
"Sounds good, but Kaiba's smarter than that. We would need something that he would fall for."  
  
"Hey, I got it!" Joey finally chimed in, standing up as he did so. "How about I duel him, and when he loses, he has to do what I say. What about that?"  
  
Mai shook her head in embarrassment, and pulled him back to his seat. "Joey, please don't make a fool of yourself, again. We all know for a fact that Kaiba would just trounce you."  
  
"Well aren't you the motivational speaker." Joey replied sarcastically. "And I suppose you have a better idea?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't. Not yet, at least."  
  
Solomon then took this opportunity to speak up.  
  
"Well, I might have a suggestion."  
  
Everyone focused their attention on the old man, who took that as a sign to continue.  
  
"In order for those two to get together, a sort of cooperation must form between the two. After all, it's not enough to just have common interests."  
  
"Go on." They all said, quite interested in what he had to say.  
  
"So although it might not be simple," he continued, "they would have to learn to work together on something. That way, a bond can slowly form."  
  
"That's a great idea, grandpa!" Yugi replied excitedly. "But what things do they have in common that they can work with?"  
  
"They could each cooperate on insulting Joey." Mai said. "They both seem to like doing that."  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed. "Ha-ha. Very funny, Mai."  
  
"Well, they're both interested in that duel monsters project." Mokuba said.  
  
"That's a good start." Solomon said. "However, we'll need something smaller for right now."  
  
"Hey, I know!" Tristan suddenly said. "Since we can't get them to go on a date, how about a two-on-two duel? They both like dueling, right?"  
  
"Now that's a plan!" Solomon said. "Yugi, you and Joey can team up against Seto and Bellona. All you need to do is call him, and let him know that you're ready to duel. That way, in order to stand a chance of winning, they'll 'have' to work together!"  
  
"Yeah, that's brilliant!" Yugi answered. "I'll go call him right now."  
  
"Here. You this." Mokuba said as he handed Yugi his cell phone.  
  
"Thanks." Yugi said as he accepted it. He dialed Kaiba Corporation on the speed dial, and waited for the phone to ring.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[Kaiba Corporation]  
  
Seto Kaiba was just working on some more paperwork when his cell phone rang. He ignored it until the fourth ring.  
  
"Kaiba Corporations. State your business."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"Oh, hi Kaiba. This is Yugi?  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Oh really. I couldn't tell, no matter how many times I've heard both of your voices." He answered sarcastically. "What do you want?"  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"Remember when you said to call you when I was ready to duel?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"So you're ready?"  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Yeah, but under one condition."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I want this to be a two-on-two duel. You and Bellona against me and Joey."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Why your sudden interest in a double duel?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"It being the holidays and all, I felt like doing something different for a change."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I see. Sorry, but I must refuse. This will remain a one-on-one duel. Besides, I can't stand that mutt."  
  
------------------------  
  
Before Yugi could reply, Joey quickly interrupted from the other line.  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, Kaiba? Afraid Yugi and I will beat ya?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaiba grinned. He just now remembered the insult Joey gave him a week ago. Perhaps this was a good time to make him pay for it. Besides, maybe dueling will Bellona might be fun, assuming she doesn't try to take control.  
  
"On second thought, I accept your challenge. But keep in mind that you're just a smear on the wall to me. Yugi is the only one I'm interested in beating." Then he spoke to Yugi. "Be ready on the 24th of December. Also, I want to try out a new project during our duel."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Okay, but since this is a double duel, I'd like to put in an additional rule. You know, to promote teamwork."  
  
-------------------------  
  
Seto groaned at this. It often irritated him when he would talk like this. His speeches got even more irritating when he got together with Tea. Her influences obviously rubbed off on him.  
  
"Fine. What is it?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"When one team mates life points run out, the other can give 1000 of their own life points to keep them in the game."  
  
------------------------  
  
"Fine, although I don't see myself needing it. So I'll just assume it's something to help that mutt out."  
  
------------------  
  
"Hey!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
---------------------  
  
Ignoring Joey, Seto continued. "Be sure to bring your dueling disks. We'll have the duel outside your house." He then chuckled at a thought he just had. "It might be interesting to beat a boy and his dog." Then he hung up, not allowing Joey to retort.  
  
----------------------  
  
Yugi then hung up, and gave the cell phone back to Mokuba.  
  
"Well, he agrees to it."  
  
"Thanks, Yugi." Melanie said.  
  
"Stupid jerk." Joey muttered. "I'm gonna show him who's the mutt when the duel arrives!"  
  
[Kaiba Corporation]  
  
After he had hung up, he dialed the mansions number. After three rings, Bellona answered it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Hello?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Bellona?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Oh, hi Seto deary."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Whatever. Anyways, what do you want?"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"I just got off the phone with Yugi, and he wants both of us to double duel against him and Joey. Are you interested?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Bellona was surprised at this. "Yugi Moto actually wants to duel against me? Why would he want to do that?"  
  
----------------------  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care. Are you interested or not?"  
  
--------------------  
  
"O-of course." The thought of dueling a skilled duelist was intriguing to her. The thought of dueling alongside Seto Kaiba also felt nice, as long as he didn't try to tell her how to duel.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Just remember. Yugi is mine. You can get rid of the mutt for me."  
  
----------------------  
  
"If you insist, but if I see an open opportunity, I'm going to take it."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Fair enough. I'd also like to take a few strikes on Joey myself."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Okay, then. When does it start?"  
  
--------------------  
  
"December 24th, at his house. We'll be using a couple new conditions, though."  
  
------------------  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I'll tell you after work. I need to go now." Then he hung up.  
  
When he tried to get back to his paperwork, some thoughts kept going  
through his mind, distracting him from his work. He thought about  
finally having the right strategy developed to beat Yugi, teach Joey a  
lesson in respect, and duel with someone he was actually interested in,  
even if he wouldn't be using her help.  
  
He then worked on some more papers. Suddenly, a flashback of an event with Bellona occurred. It was just before he left for work this morning.  
  
[Flash back: Kaiba's mansion: December 20]  
  
Just as Seto gotten everything ready for work, and was about to step out the door, Bellona called him from the living room. He answered the call, and entered.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked irritably. "I was just leaving for work."  
  
"Seto deary? I've been thinking about something." She knew that calling him that irritated him, which is the reason she did so.  
  
"I told you not to call me that! Anyways, out with it! I'm in a hurry!"  
  
"I was talking with my sister the other day, and she said that I haven't shown my appreciation for your generosity."  
  
"True, you are ungrateful. Fortunately, your being here wasn't my intent. If it were up to me, you would've been in an emergency room."  
  
"Yes, that's what I kept telling myself. However, you 'did' have the authority to refuse, yet you didn't. Also, you 'are' of high status, so I should've at least thanked you..so, thanks."  
  
This surprised Seto. He wasn't used to actually getting gratitude for his hard work, especially to someone who irritated him the whole time she was there.  
  
"You're, welcome." He finally managed to say.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room. Both Bellona and Seto were surprised that a gloating frenzy hadn't commenced. Bellona was ready to counter any egotistical remarks he might've made, and Seto was ready to counter anything she might've said to his remarks. However, since he didn't gloat, they didn't have much to say. Finally, Bellona broke the silence.  
  
"Oh, and I have something for you." She said as she pulled a gift wrapped present from her pocket. "A Christmas present to show my appreciation. It was my sisters idea, so don't think too much into it, okay?"  
  
She handed the gift to him, which he then accepted. He looked strangely at the small box. It was wrapped in silver wrapping paper, and had a red ribbon around it. It felt awkward that someone other than Mokuba would give him a gift, even if it was just out of slight gratitude, which he didn't really deserve.  
  
"Um, thank you." He finally said, and then put it in his briefcase. "Anyways, I gotta go." He then left the mansion without saying another word.  
  
[End of flash back: Kaiba Corp: December 20]  
  
He quickly shook off the daydream, and focused on his work.  
  
"(What is wrong with me)?" he thought. "(Focus! I need to focus, especially on the upcoming duel, where I'll finally beat Yugi)!"  
  
So he spent the rest of the work day trying to focus on the duel.  
  
[Outside of Yugi's house: December 24]  
  
The day had finally come. Yugi and Joey both had their dueling disks on, and standing on one end of the street. Seto and Bellona also had their dueling disks on, and were standing on the other side of the street. Mokuba, Melanie, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, and Solomon were standing on the sidelines. The roads have been blocked off by Seto's security guards, and the projector, the one that'll make the dueling more realistic, was set in place.  
  
Bellona was a little surprised at how Yugi's voice seemed to change, and how he seemed a little taller. But this was the same Yugi whose victories were televised in Battle City.  
  
[A/N: Throughout the duel, Yugi will now be referred to as Yami until the end of the duel.]  
  
"Have you already been briefed on the rules?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yes, I have." Bellona answered.  
  
"Good. Just to remind you, we will be using standard rules, and begin with 8000 life points. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. As per the rule of coin flipping, I will go first, followed by Joey, then Kaiba, and then you. Now, it's time to duel!"  
  
So the duel begins, with each player at a fresh 8000 life points.  
  
*End of chapter 4*  
  
Sorry I couldn't make the duel on the same chapter, but it was getting pretty long, so I broke it up into two chapters. I hope you don't mind. 


	5. Double Duel, part 2

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
The Kaiba Christmas wish  
  
Double Duels, part 2  
  
[On the streets of Yugi's house: December 24]  
  
Yami went first. He set 3 magic/trap cards face down, and set a face- down monster card.  
  
"That will end my turn."  
  
So Joey went next, and drew a card, which was 'Ring of Destruction.'  
  
"(This outta speed things up)." Joey thought. He then set Ring of destruction face-down, and another magic/trap card face-down. "I also summon Harpies Brother (1800/600) in attack mode!" Then he turned to Seto. "You're lucky that I can't attack you yet. That'll end my turn."  
  
Seto drew a card, which was a Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). He then set 2 magic/trap cards face-down. "I'll summon the Cave Dragon (2000/100) in attack mode! It doesn't really matter if he can't attack unless there's another dragon type on the field, but it doesn't really matter. By the time I'm able to attack, I'll already be prepared. I'll end my turn."  
  
So Bellona drew a card, which was Toon Gemini Elf. She grinned as she set 2 magic/trap cards face-down. "I'll summon the Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900), in attack mode!"  
  
Both Yami and Joey gasped as the Toon appeared on the field without the aid of Toon World.  
  
"H-hey, that's cheating!" Joey exclaimed nervously. "Pegasus was the only one with Toons! Besides, Toons can't be summoned unless Toon World is on the field!"  
  
Bellona laughed. "You really 'are' an idiot. Toon Gemini Elf is known as a class 'C' Toon, meaning that she can be summoned without the aid of Toon World. She can't attack your life points directly without Toon World, and she still can't attack the same turn that she's summoned, but that's not too big of a problem. Besides, didn't anybody tell you that Pegasus was my brother?"  
  
Joey thought about that for a second before answering. "Yeah, your sister said that, but I thought she was joking at the time."  
  
"Well, now you know. That will end my turn."  
  
It was now Yami's turn again. He drew another card, which was an Skilled White Magician (1700/1900). He decided to hold on to this card for the time being. "I summon the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), in attack mode! I'll also activate Yami, a field magic card that increases the attack and defense of any fiend and spellcaster types by 200. Skilled Dark Magician, attack Kaiba's Cave Dragon!"  
  
And so it did, and since the Yami field card was out, Skilled Dark Magician now had stats of 2100/1900, destroying Kaiba's Cave Dragon, and thus losing 100 life points. Since the damage was so small, Seto hardly felt a thing.  
  
"That will end my turn."  
  
It was now Joey's turn. He drew a card, which was the 'A. Forces.'  
  
"I'll now activate the A. Forces! It's a continuous magic card that allows all face up Warrior types and Spellcaster types attack to increase by 200 for every face up warrior and spellcaster on our side of the field. It would normally be just my side, but since we're fightin' in teams, both Yug and I get benefits, thus bein' team players."  
  
Kaiba was slightly irritated that because of this, Yugi's Skilled Dark Magician was now had stats of 2300/2100, 2500/2300 if Joey managed to summon a warrior type on the field.  
  
"And I got a little somethin' extra for you, Kaiba!" Joey said with a smirk. "I'll use Harpies Brother as tribute, to summon Freed he Matchless General (2300/1700), in attack mode! And thanks to the A. Forces on the field, Freeds stats are now 2700/2100."  
  
"Cool. Now Freed! Attack Kaiba's life points directly!"  
  
And so it attacked, however, Kaiba quickly flipped a Waboku.  
  
"Too bad, mutt." Kaiba said. "Your monsters attack is negated!"  
  
"Not true!" Yami said as he quickly flipped a trap card. "I'll pay 1000 life points, and counter with 7 tools of the bandit, negating and destroying your Waboku!"  
  
So Waboku's effect never took place, and Seto was about to take 2700 direct damage, but he quickly flipped his other trap card.  
  
"Then I'll save my life points with Magical Cylinders! Redirect the attack back at the mutt!"  
  
So Freeds attack was negated, and redirected at Joey, sending him flying across the street. Fortunately, his fall was broken by a pile of snow. He made his way back, making sure to make him pay for this.  
  
"That will end my turn." Joey said when Kaiba came back.  
  
The score so far was Yami with 8000, Joey with 5300, Kaiba with 8000, and Bellona with 8000. Seto now drew a card, which was Lord of D. (1200/1000). He then grinned as he saw the 2 Blue Eyes in his hand.  
  
"Prepare for a world of pain, mutt." He said. "I summon Lord of Dragons, in attack mode! Also, I'll activate the Flute of Summoning dragon, allowing me to special summon two dragons from my hand. I now special summon 2 Blue Eyes White Dragons, in attack mode!"  
  
"Thanks, Kaiba." Yami said. "Because you activated a magic card, Skilled Dark Magicians effect can now kick in, allowing me to place one spell counter on him." A white glowing orb now appeared on his monster. "When it reaches 3, I'll be able to special summon one Dark Magician from either the field, graveyard, or my deck."  
  
Although Seto's use of the Flute gave him an advantage,Yami now had a look of worry. Joey, however, just grinned as he eyed one of the Blue eyes, and then glanced at Yami's Skilled Dark Magician, who materialized another spell counter because of Kaiba using the Flute of summoning dragon.  
  
"Is that so, Kaiba?" he asked mockingly. "Well I got a surprise for ya. I know that this is seriously going to hurt me, but if it helps Yugi in the long run, then it's worth it. I now activate Ring of Destruction!"  
  
Seto stamped his foot on the ground in anger. He knew that Ring of Destruction allowed Joey to choose 'any' monster on 'any' side of the field, and use it as tribute to inflict direct damage to all players equal to the attack power of the monster chosen.  
  
"And I'm sure you know what I'm gonna do next." Joey said as he pointed at one of the Blue Eyes. "I'll offer that Blue Eyes as tribute to inflict 3000 points of direct damage to us all!"  
  
And so it was activated, and one of Seto's Blue Eyes were destroyed. All four duelists fell to their knees as they could all feel the pain of the burning effect. After a few seconds, they slowly rose to their feet.  
  
"Ouch!" Joey muttered. "Kaiba's invention is sheer madness!"  
  
"Don't think you're going to get away with that, mutt!" Seto shouted. "Blue Eyes! Destroy Freed! Lord of Dragons! Attack his life points directly!"  
  
So Blue Eyes attacked, completely destroying Freed. Joey felt a slight pain as he lost 300 more life points. When Lord of Dragons attacked, he quickly flipped his magic card.  
  
"I counter with Scapegoat, allowing me to place4 sheep tokens in defense mode!"  
  
Four little colored sheep figures quickly appeared on Joey's side of the field. One of them was destroyed by Lord of Dragons attack, but his life points were still protected. Yami smiled as he saw his Skilled Dark Magician gain its third spell counter.  
  
"Ha! I'm still standin', Kaiba!"  
  
"You won't for long, mutt! I end my turn."  
  
So the score was now Yami with 5000, Joey with 2000, Kaiba with 5000, and Bellona with 5000. Bellona now drew a card, which was a Toon World.  
  
"Get ready to pay for my pain, Wheeler!" she shouted angrily.  
  
"Give it your best shot." Joey retorted with utmost confidence.  
  
"Alright, then. I'll first activate Poison of the old man to increase my life points by 1200, and then I'll pay 1000 life points to activate Toon World!"  
  
Joey's look of confidence quickly faded when he saw Toon World being activated. He looked towards Yami for support, who shown him things were okay by pointing to the Skilled Dark Magician, who gained its third spell counter because of Poison of the old man and Toon World. Joey then smiled, preparing for an attack.  
  
"I now special summon Toon Mermaid (1400/1500), in attack mode!" Then she turned to Yami. "This little surprise is for you as well. I now offer Toon Mermaid as Tribute to special summon the Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700), in attack mode!"  
  
Both Yami and Joey gasped. They had never in their lives encountered Toons such as these. Before doing anything else, Bellona turned towards Seto.  
  
"Let me show you how to 'really' duel, shall I, Seto deary?"  
  
"Hurry up and make your move!" Seto exclaimed. "After you fail, I want to be able to correct you."  
  
Bellona giggled. "As you wish. I won't fail, though." Then she turned her attention back to Yami. "And for you, I'll equip United We Stand on my Toon Dark Magician Girl! United We Stand allows the equipped monster to gain a 500 attack boost for every magic/trap card on my side of the field. I could've added that to Seto's, but he had to go and use them all up. Fortunately, I still have two on my side of the field, increasing her stats to 3000/2700! And on top of that, Toon Dark Magician Girl is a class 'B' Toon, meaning that she doesn't require the 500 life point cost, can still attack you directly, and can attack the same turn she's summoned. I'll use her against you later, though." Then she faced Joey, a dark grin on her face now forming. "Prepare for my wrath. Toon Dark Magician Girl! Finish off this low class weakling!"  
  
Giggling, Toon Dark Magician Girl attacked, ridding Joey of the rest of his life points. This attack once again sent Joey flying. Fortunately, he fell against the same pile of snow. Bellona turned towards Yami.  
  
"Your turn. I will now pay 500 life points. Toon Gemini! Attack Yugi directly!"  
  
And so it did, causing a sharp pain to Yami as he took 1900 attack points of direct damage. Fortunately, he was able to hold his ground, and didn't fall back.  
  
"That will end my turn." She said when he finally shown a sign of recovery.  
  
The score was now Yami with 3100, Joey with 0, Kaiba with 5000, and Bellona with 3500. Yami drew a card, which was Pot of Greed.  
  
"Before I continue, I want to give 1000 of my life points to Joey, bringing him back in the game."  
  
After hearing this, Joey quickly ran back up to the arena. "Thanks, Yug!"  
  
"That's what friends are for, right?"  
  
Joey looked at his side of the field, which still had three sheep tokens. "All right! I still have my tokens!"  
  
"That's not my only surprise." Yami pointed to the Skilled Dark Magician. "Now that his spell counters are at 3, I now offer him as a tribute, and special summon the Dark Magician from my deck!"  
  
So Skilled Dark Magician was destroyed, and the spell counters revealed a Dark Magician (2500/2100) on the field, in attack mode.  
  
"I will also summon the Skilled White Magician, in attack mode! And I will activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards." So he drew 2 more cards, which were Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and Mirror Force. He set Mirror Force face-down. "I will now attack. Skilled White Magician! Destroy the Toon Gemini Elf!"  
  
So it attacked, but Bellona quickly flipped Waboku, negating all attacks from Yami for the rest of the turn.  
  
"Aw, too bad." She said, grinning as she did so.  
  
Seto looked at her in irritation.  
  
"What?! You mean you had a Waboku hidden there the whole time?!"  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't about to waste it on you, though."  
  
"That will end my turn." Yami said.  
  
So Joey drew a card, which was Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000). He had decided to put this card back in his deck, since he had such fond memories of it. Unfortunately, this did little to help his situation, especially now that Yami had only 2100 life points left. His only hope was if Yami had a Summoned Skull in your hand.  
  
"Hey Yug, can I ask you something?" Joey whispered. "Got a Summoned Skull?"  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"Thanks!" he said aloud. "You're a pal." Then he turned towards Bellona. "Thought you could get me, huh? Well guess what? Joey Wheeler is back in the game!"  
  
Bellona groaned. "Will you just make your move already?!"  
  
"You got it! I activate Polymerization, and use my Red Eyes Black Dragon, and Yugi's Summoned Skull to fusion summon the Black Skull Dragon (3200/2500), in attack mode! Black Skull Dragon, destroy Toon Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
So it did, and since Toon World was the only magic/trap card on her side of the field, Toon Dark Magician Girls attack was only 2500. So Bellona lost 700 points of life damage.  
  
"I will end my turn."  
  
So Seto drew a card, which was Monster Reborn.  
  
"I will offer Lord of Dragons as a tribute, and I'll summon the Luster Dragon (2400/1400), in defense mode! I will also activate Monster Reborn, and revive the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  
  
Joey was now extremely worried. Kaiba now had Luster Dragon and two Blue Eyes on the field. Yami, on the other hand, was just fine.  
  
"Prepare to be put out of the game, Yugi. Blue Eyes! Attack the Dark Magician!"  
  
But Yami quickly flipped Mirror Force, which not only negated the attack, but also destroyed all the opponents monsters in attack mode. Kaiba shouted in anger as he witnessed both of his Blue Eyes were destroyed, and sent to the graveyard. Bellona screamed when she saw her only Toon on the field also destroyed and sent to the graveyard.  
  
"You stupid jerk!" She shouted at Seto. "Why did you attack him?! Now I'm left completely open for an attack!"  
  
Seto smirked. "You should've been prepared, which is why I sent Luster Dragon in defense mode." He then placed Luster Dragon in attack mode. "Luster Dragon, destroy the Skilled White Magician!"  
  
So it attacked, and Yami felt sharp pains as he took damage of 500 life points.  
  
"That will end my turn."  
  
So Bellona drew a card, which was a Pot of Greed. She activated it, and drew 2 more cards, which were another Toon Gemini Elf, and a Toon Index.  
  
"I'll summon Toon Gemini Elf, in attack mode, and I'll activate Toon Index, allowing me to search my deck for any Toon I wish! And the Toon I found is Toon Dark Magician Girl! I'll use Toon Gemini elf as tribute, to special summon her to the field!" Then she grinned darkly at Joey. "You're not coming back from this one. Toon Magician Girl, attack Joey's life points directly!"  
  
And so it did, once again knocking Joey into the pile of snow. Bellona laughed at this, and then ended her turn.  
  
Yami drew a card, which was Monster Reborn.  
  
"This duel is over." He said. "I will first give another 1000 of my life points to put Joey back in the game."  
  
"Thanks once again, Yug!" Joey said as he rushed back to his place.  
  
"Now," Yami continued, "I will activate Monster Reborn, and bring back the Blue Eyes White Dragon, in attack mode!" Then he turned towards Kaiba. "Dark Magician, destroy his Luster Dragon! Blue Eyes! Destroy the Toon Dark Magician Girl!"  
  
So both Seto and Bellona felt some pain as they both lost some life points. Seto lost 100 life points, but lost his Luster Dragon. Bellona lost 1000 life points, and lost her Toon.  
  
"I will end my turn." He said.  
  
The score was now Yami with 600, Joey with 1000, Kaiba with 4900, and Bellona with 1800. Joey drew a card, which was Graceful Charity.  
  
" summon another Harpies Brother, and I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to get three cards, and discard two!" So he did, and the cards he got were two monsters, and monster reborn. He discarded the monsters. "I'll now activate Monster Reborn, and Reborn Kaiba's other Blue Eyes!"  
  
Both Kaiba and Bellonas Fields were empty at the time, which greatly frustrated them.  
  
"Blue Eyes! Black Skull! Harpies Brother! Finish this duel! Attack both of their life points directly!"  
  
And so they did, causing Bellona to lose all of her life points, and Kaiba to lose all of 'his' life points. So that was it. Yami and Joey had won the duel. Yami walked over to both Kaiba and Bellona, who were both in pain from the attack, and also shocked at their defeats.  
  
"The reason you lost the duel was because you didn't work as a team. Only by working together as one would you two have stood a chance. But instead, you two chose to be selfish amongst each other, and do things your own way, and for that, it cost you the duel."  
  
Joey came over to where Yami was, smiling at their victory.  
  
"Who's the mutt now, eh Kaiba? But all joking aside, Yugi's right. You should've worked as a team." Then he turned towards Yugi. "Me and the gang are going inside to get ready for Christmas morning. Come inside quickly." And then they left, bringing the holographic machine with them, of course.  
  
Yami turned towards them again. "You two are welcome to come inside if you wish. Don't let your pride get in the way either." Then he entered the house.  
  
Seto stood up. The words of Yami were still flowing through his mind. Without thinking, he walked over to his briefcase, and removed the gift. He then walked to Bellona, and helped her up.  
  
"Thanks." She said. "So what do you think? You know, about what he said?"  
  
"It's something worth thinking about." He answered. "So what should we do now?"  
  
"Well, we could join them, but that would mean having to associate with low class people."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Tell you what. Since it's still Christmas Eve, how about we just go back to the mansion and order some gifts for us on the internet. I mean, I still haven't gotten you anything, not that it should matter to me." Kaiba was looking away when he said that. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but it happened.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." Bellona said as she held his hand. "Since it's Christmas, let's put aside our differences for now, and join them instead?"  
  
"But what about your policy concerning low class people?"  
  
"I figure, 'what the hell?' Besides, it's probably the pain in my head talking."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Well, let's go. We can just tell them we just felt like it."  
  
So the two walked towards the house. Mokuba and Melanie watched through the window, and smiled at the sight.  
  
*End of chapter 5*  
  
I hope you liked it so far. It's not the end of it, and the next chapter will take place just before New Years, although the update most likely won't be until after that.  
  
Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and I'll update this in January. Until then, have a merry Xmas and a happy New Year! 


	6. New Years Eve

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.  
  
Sorry for taking so long to update. By the time I've finally been able to return to my computer, I suffered writers block, and had to wait for it to pass in order to start the next chapter.  
  
A Kaiba Christmas wish  
  
Chapter 6  
  
New Year's Eve  
  
[Kaiba Corporation: December 31]  
  
It was now New Years Eve, which meant that few workers were at work today, which meant more work for Seto to finish. After the event at Yugi's house, he had decided to seal the deal with Bellona, and sell the distribution rights of his new product to her. He had also decided to make it difficult for her by demanding the money to be in cash, forcing Bellona to rush to the nearest bank to make a withdrawal. She wasn't too happy about this gesture, and shown it through muttering and cursing, which slightly amused Seto.  
  
Unfortunately, now he had to baby-sit her younger sister while he worked. Mokuba was over at Yugi's house, and none of the employees were around to pass the buck. Still, he remedied the situation by having her sit on a chair while he continued his computer work. This was fine, until she decided to make conversation.  
  
"Mr. Seto?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he replied, still keeping his eyes focused on his work.  
  
"Why did you have my sister rush to the bank? She had a checkbook with her."  
  
"I did it because it was inconvenient for her, which made it all the more amusing."  
  
Melanie giggled at his response, which caused Seto to stop typing, and look in her direction.  
  
"You actually found that amusing?"  
  
"Yeah. Sis does the same thing. It was funny that she was actually on the receiving end of it for once."  
  
Seto chuckled. "I'm glad to hear that." Then he resumed working.  
  
"Mr. Seto?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you think of sis?"  
  
"I think she's a spoiled brat and a pain in the neck."  
  
Melanie smiled. Not because of his answer, but because he answered it with a grin.  
  
"Oh. You like her, right?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, kid."  
  
She knew that he was still hiding it, especially since she read his diary again. That, and he had invited her to the City square to witness the Japanese New Year. He said that Mokuba insisted, but when she asked Mokuba, he said that it was his first time hearing of it.  
  
After a few more minutes of silent working, Seto looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Your sister is going to be late."  
  
"Well, I'm sure the banks have long lines."  
  
"Yeah, probably. Still, I don't like to be kept waiting."  
  
However, instead of making some kind of threat if she didn't arrive on time, he just continued to work.  
  
"(Still, I wonder what's taking her so long)?"  
  
[Meanwhile: Domino City Bank]  
  
Bellona had been waiting in line at the bank for quite some time now. She tried to bribe people to let her through, but they didn't accept. She then threatened them, but the security made her stop. So, after a long time of waiting, it was finally her turn. She quickly approached the window.  
  
"I'd like to withdraw this amount of money." She handed the teller a note that had the amount written on it. She didn't want people hearing how much she was withdrawing.  
  
The teller looked at it, his eyes wide with surprise.  
  
"You know, this is the reason they made checks."  
  
"Look, I don't recall asking for your opinion. Just give me that amount."  
  
The teller frowned at this. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we aren't allowed to withdraw money this high. You'll have to ask one of the tellers at the front desk. You'll have to sign the waiting list first, of course."  
  
Bellona growled. "Then why didn't you have a sign or something saying that?! Do you have any idea how much of my time you wasted?!"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am, but rules are rules."  
  
"Low-class bum!" She shouted before storming off to the waiting list. She saw that numerous names were ahead of hers. Grinning wickedly, she looked at her nails. She was glad that she decided to paint them white. Looking around to see if anybody was watching, she reached into her purse, and secretly applied an extra coating on one of her nails. She then rubbed it across the first name until it was no longer visible. Then, she took out a pen, and wrote her name across it. She was glad that it was quick drying polish. Finally, she went to take a seat.  
  
Several minutes later, her name was finally called by one of the female tellers. She approached the teller's desk, and sat down. She groaned in frustration the minute she realized who the teller was.  
  
"This is just what I need." Bellona said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not so glad to see you as well." Tea responded bitterly.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Then she handed her the paper with the amount written on it. "Just give me this amount in cash."  
  
Tea looked at the amount in surprise. "You know, it would've been easier to just have this in check form."  
  
Bellona glared darkly. "You know this whole ordeal would go faster if you would just shut up and do as I say."  
  
Tea frowned. She then typed in a few numbers on the computer. "Fine, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to fine you."  
  
"For what?!"  
  
"Because harassing the employees is against policies, that's why!"  
  
"Harassing would be if I threatened to bash your face in, which doesn't sound like a bad idea at this moment!"  
  
Tea typed in a few more numbers. "We could do this all day, you know."  
  
"Just give me my money so I can leave, and never see your discount fashion designer clothes ever again!"  
  
Gritting her teeth, she typed in a few more numbers. Bellona grinned. She knew that she was going to regret this later, but at the moment, she felt that it was worth it. After typing in the needed information, she printed out a copy.  
  
"There. All we need to do is wait for the computer to process the information."  
  
After what seemed like hours, it was finally processed. Another teller handed her the money in a briefcase, which she promptly counted. When she was finished, she glared at Tea.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?! There are a few thousand yen missing!"  
  
"Oh, you mean the fine for the insults? I decided to deduct it from your withdrawal."  
  
"Then why didn't you just deduct it from the rest of my money in my account?!"  
  
"Sorry, but that's against our policies. (At least for you, that is)."  
  
"Grr! You low class people are such idiots! Give me the missing amount, and then deduct it from my account!"  
  
Grinning, she typed in some numbers. "There. It's processed. However, you'll have to wait for the withdrawal."  
  
"What?! For only a few thousand measly yen?!"  
  
"Sorry, but rules are rules."  
  
So after waiting yet 'another' long time, she finally received her money, and stormed out of the bank. Tea, on the other hand, felt a certain satisfaction for having some power over such a spoiled brat.  
  
[Later: Kaiba corporation]  
  
It was now evening, and Seto was now finished with his work. He had expected Bellona to be late, especially with her lack of cordialness. Melanie also knew that trips to the bank usually took her long, seeing as how she could never resist insulting the employees. In fact, whenever they went out to eat, 'she' ordered the food in fear of a chance that the employees might do something to the food. She really wished that she wouldn't be so mean to people.  
  
"Mr. Seto?" she asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you ever cordial to other employees?"  
  
"Yes. I have enough enemies as it is. Besides, I have my own employees and dueling opponents to harass. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, my sister is mean to all employees. Is there any way I can get her to be nicer to them?"  
  
"Yes. Let her learn the hard way."  
  
"But won't that cause her to get hurt?"  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
"Isn't there any other way?"  
  
Before he could answer, Bellona quickly swung open the door, panting and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Took you long enough." Kaiba said. "And because of that, I've decided increase my price by ¼."  
  
Bellona threw the suitcase at him, which he quickly caught. "What?! I went through all that trouble just to appease your demands, and this is how you thank me?!"  
  
"I gave you more than enough time. Even long lines shouldn't have made you 'this' late. What were you doing this whole time?"  
  
"For your information, Tea was the teller I had to speak to! She purposely took hours to process my money! And to top it off, I had to wait even longer for the fines I received to be processed!"  
  
Melanie shook her head. "Sis. Please don't tell me that you insulted Tea."  
  
"So? It's not like I haven't insulted her before. Besides, she was getting on my nerves."  
  
Kaiba then turned towards Melanie. "Consider the extra fee as a hard learned lesson." Then he turned to Bellona. "This is why it doesn't pay to be a spoiled brat. That is, unless it's your own employee, enemy, or rival."  
  
"Like you're one to talk!" Bellona shot back.  
  
Kaiba grinned at this. "Actually, I can. I know when it's alright to insult someone, and when it isn't. For example; I can insult you right now, and there's nothing you can do about it. That is, unless you want to lose a great investment."  
  
Bellona growled at this. "You are one arrogant bastard, you know that!"  
  
"Heh. Perhaps, but one that is in control of the situation." Then he looked at the clock on the wall. "You still have time to go to an ATM machine. That is, unless it's too inconvenient for you."  
  
She glared at this statement. Kaiba was definitely being sarcastic, and enjoying every moment of it. Instead, she approached him until she was close to him, face-to-face.  
  
"And if I refuse?" She asked, grinning. "You already signed the contract."  
  
Kaiba grinned back. "So you remember. You're not as scatterbrained as I thought."  
  
Bellonas eyes flared for a moment, but then they subsided. For some reason, she actually didn't mind his arrogance as much as she originally did. In fact, she found it challenging that someone was able to stand up to her without losing their temper.  
  
"Hmm." Was all she said as she noticed his eyes. They seemed to resonate with slight darkness, but there was also a calm look to them. She half smiled at him, not knowing that she did so.  
  
Seto looked at her, slightly bewildered as to why she hasn't made some type of comeback. He wondered why she was looking at him like that, but then his attention was focused on her dark, sultry eyes. When she wasn't shooting her mouth off, her beauty seemed to be more noticeable. Hardly noticing it himself, he brought his hand to her cheek, brushing away some of her hair that was in the way, still having his gaze fixed on hers.  
  
From Melanie's point of view, she could see that the two were mere inches away from each other. She watched in anticipation as their heads got closer to each other. Then, it happened. Bellona's lips were pressed firmly against Seto's. Their eyes were now closed, and the kiss drew deeper.  
  
Seconds passed, and the two finally broke the kiss.  
  
"Sorry." Kaiba finally said. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"No, it's my fault." Bellona quickly said. "I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm not even sure if I 'was' thinking."  
  
Kaiba wasn't sure what to say next. He wasn't sure how it happened, but he was actually finding this woman less irritating than when he first met her. In fact, he was actually starting to like her. Unfortunately, he still wasn't sure of it, which confused him somewhat more.  
  
Bellona wasn't sure of things herself. She naturally found Kaiba to be an arrogant jerk that wouldn't let her have her way, but for some reason, she didn't mind.  
  
"Hm, not bad." She finally said. "I figured someone like you could've kissed better than that, though."  
  
"Oh really." Seto said. "Last I checked, you couldn't have seemed to keep your eyes off me."  
  
Bellona slightly blushed. "Well, it's not like there are a lot of attractive looking people around here." She then mentally scolded herself for saying that part out loud.  
  
Kaiba grinned at her words. "That's what I thought. Still, you're not that bad looking yourself." For some reason, he held back on the rest of what was going to say. He figured that he'll just save his taunting for the next time he sees Joey, which should be at the town square. He then looked at the clock again.  
  
"We better get going." He finally said. "Mokuba is probably wondering what's taking me so long."  
  
"Yeah." Bellona said, and then turned to face Melanie. Her eyes widened in realization of her presence. "Damn! I forgot that you were still here!"  
  
"It's okay, sis." Melanie said. "I'm happy for you."  
  
Blushing, she quickly left the room, rushing downstairs. Kaiba laughed for a bit, and then also left. Melanie followed suit.  
  
[Later: Town square]  
  
When Seto's limousine arrived, passers-by made a path to let him through. When he, Bellona, and Melanie exited, slight murmurs could be heard about Seto actually having company with him. A small horde of reporters quickly surrounded him, continually asking questions.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." One of them started. "What brings an important man such as yourself to an event such as this, considering that you've never attended them before?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." Another one started. "Is it true that you've been dating an American business woman?"  
  
Seto continued to ignore them until he reached a booth that was made for him to witness the event. After seating himself, he turned to face the reporters.  
  
"I am here to witness the coming of the New Year. I was also hoping to enjoy it without the constant badgering of annoying reporters!"  
  
The reporters ignored his statement and continued to ask questions. Seconds later, security guards from his company escorted the reporters to a distant area away from their boss. After they left, Seto sighed in relief.  
  
"I hate the media. It's because of them that I have to keep up my image."  
  
"I know how you feel." Bellona said. "Back home, everyone is always asking if I'll live up to the standards of my brother. It can get so annoying!"  
  
"Not that it matters, but how did you deal with it?"  
  
"Well, Melanie always answers them for me. I guess it's because I tend to lose my temper on people."  
  
"Heh. I see." Then he looked around. "Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"Right here, big brother." Mokuba answered as he entered the booth with his friends, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, and Serenity. "Sorry I'm late. I wanted to invite my friends as well. I hope that's alright with you."  
  
Kaiba became irritated by the sudden intrusion of the people he didn't like, but since it was Mokuba that invited them, he couldn't really object to it.  
  
"I don't mind, Mokuba. As long as you're happy, although I'd prefer that you put a leash on the mutt next time."  
  
Joey growled at the statement. He took his seat as far away from Kaiba as possible, which wasn't very far. Bellona glared as Tea and Yugi sat down.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us, Mokuba." Yugi said. "You too, Kaiba."  
  
"Whatever." Was Kaiba's response. He actually didn't mind their company, especially after having to deal with the media.  
  
Bellona, on the other hand, was not too happy. Her hands kept fidgeting, due to resisting her temptation at yelling and insulting the bank teller that annoyed her earlier.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba and Melanie were having a conversation with Yugi and Joey.  
  
"So how are they coming along?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Kind of slow, but it's getting there." Mokuba answered. "That day after the Christmas eve duel, they had a pretty nice conversation about duel monsters, business tactics, and a debate over who was more annoying."  
  
Yugi sweat dropped. "Well...... it's a start."  
  
"So who were they talking about?" Joey asked.  
  
"Do you really want him to answer that?" Mai asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Joey's eyes narrowed as well. "I know they were talking about me, Mai. I was just wonderin' who the other guy was!"  
  
"Now that you mention it, I wonder who that was anyways?" then she looked at Mokuba, who was looking at Tea nervously. Fortunately, she didn't notice.  
  
"Never mind." Mai finally said. "I think I already know who."  
  
Joey gave a bewildered look. Mai then pointed at Tea. He grinned.  
  
"You mean Tea?"  
  
Mai slapped her forehead, and then crossed her arms. Joey looked behind him to see an agitated Tea. She was holding back her anger. Yugi noticed this and calmed her down. While this was happening, Melanie motioned for Mokuba and Mai to look over in Kaiba and Bellona's direction. Almost unknowingly, they were watching the countdown while holding hands. Mai grinned, Mokuba and Melanie smiled, and Joey's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Am I imagining things or somethin'?" Joey whispered. "Is what Serenity said actually coming true?"  
  
"Looks like it." Mai answered.  
  
"I hope it does." Melanie added.  
  
Mokuba turned around to see Tristan and Serenity in the back row, talking. He wasn't sure what they were saying, but Tristan was making hand gestures, and Serenity was giggling. Joey heard this, and turned around. His eyes narrowed, and he stood up to approach them. However, Mai pulled him back down.  
  
"Not now. The countdown's up to ten."  
  
So everyone watched the rest of the New Years countdown in peace and tranquility.  
  
End of chapter 6.  
  
Well, that' the end of this chapter. There should be about 2 or 3 more chapters left, depending on how this fares out. As I said before, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. 


	7. The get together

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.

Man, it's been such a long time since I've posted another chapter. Too long, actually. I'm very sorry for taking so long. I've been extremely busy, and by the time I had the time to update again, the holiday season had already passed, making me have to wait again. Again, I'm sorry for that. Thank you for being patient nonetheless.

Well, with that out of the way, let's begin the chapter.

A Kaiba Christmas Wish

Chapter 7

The get together

Kaiba's mansion: office

It had been a year since Seto and Bellona had been dating in their spare time, which they made sure was quite often. Recollecting when he first met her, he found it unimaginable that he would actually enjoy someone's company this much, especially with someone whose attitude matched his own. On another note, he noticed how his personality had been slightly affected by having what most would call a social life. During the year he had been dating Bellona, he hadn't fired a single employee from any of his businesses. Was he getting soft? To make sure he wasn't, he thought back on his times he spent with Yugi during duels. While he still had resentment for being only the second best, it didn't bother him as much. His face then soured at the possibility of actually 'becoming' soft. Shaking his head, he reached for the phone, and dialed Joey's house.

After a few rings, Joey answered.

"Yeah?" he answered. "Make it quick, 'cause I gotta be somewhere."

"Joey Wheeler?" Kaiba asked, making sure the person he was talking to really was Joey.

"Kaiba?" Joey's response was in startlement. He never expected Kaiba to ever call him. "Why are 'you' calling?"

"Just wanted to tell you that if I ever see you on my lawn without permission again, I'll call animal control on you!"

"What!" Joey fumed. "I already told ya! I was waiting for Mokuba, and saw a gopher in the grass, and wanted to take a closer look!"

"Yeah, and I suppose next you're going to tell me that you were trying to catch it."

"Well, uh…"

"Thought so. Just consider this a warning, mutt." He then hung up the phone, leaving Joey's day a mess.

Sighing in relief, he went back to his paperwork. He was glad that he really 'wasn't' getting soft. After a few more minutes, the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Kaiba Corporations." He answered.

"Hi big brother."

"Hello, Mokuba."

"I got the blueprints for the academy you wanted to build."

"Ah, good. Thank you."

"I'm bringing it to you right now. I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay then. See you then."

"So does Bellona know yet?"

"No. She hasn't arrived."

"Oh. Then I guess you didn't ask her that other question."

This statement made Seto slightly blush. "That's enough."

"Okay. Well, see ya." Then he hung up.

Seto then went back to his paperwork. About a half hour later, the phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Miss Crawford is here, sir."

"Good. Let her in, and tell her sister to wait in the living room. And tell Bellona to come to my office."

Then he hung up. He put away the rest of his paperwork, and stood up. Within a couple of minutes, Bellona entered. She gave Seto a hug, and then took a seat on the chair he had previously been sitting in.

"It's good to see you, Seto-deary." She said sweetly, but with a hint of sarcasm. She knew it annoyed him when she called him that.

"I see you still haven't learned that it's disrespectful to take a seat when it's not offered to you."

Bellona shrugged. "Meh, doesn't matter." She then stood up. "Now, I know you didn't have me travel over the ocean just to comment on my formalities."

"Yes. I called you here for two reasons. The first one is business. Over the course of my life, I realized that there is so much potential in duel monsters duelists that are wasted amongst weak teachers."

"You're referring to Yugi's grandfather, aren't you."

"Correct. Although Yugi is in fact a worthy duelist, that skill comes from his millennium puzzle, and not from himself."

"And this means….."

"It means, that with an academy dedicated to dueling being built, I can bring out the best duelists, while weeding out the hopeless ones." He then faced Bellona again. "And that's where you come in."

Bellona grinned. "Oh really. Let me guess. You want me to fund your academy."

"In a way, although not the way you think. What I want from you is to invest on advertising around the world. The more people hear about the soon to be built dueling academy, the more sponsors we'll get."

"And you couldn't do this yourself because…."

Kaiba grinned, walked towards her, and held her hand. "Maybe it's because I want to share my power with you. However, you can't just expect to have a free ride. You have to contribute. Or are you that much of a brat?"

Bellona frowned, and then pulled her hand away. "And what makes you say that? I'll have you know that I've improved over the course of this year!"

Kaiba smirked, and then crossed his arms. "Oh really. Enlighten me, then."

"Well, I've stopped insulting waitresses for starters…"

"Oh yeah. I've heard about that in the newspaper. Something about food poisoning in a restaurant. Heh, I guess that 'would' stop someone from disrespecting the hand that feeds them."

"Shut up! Anyways, I also gave to charity. I gave cardboard boxes and printer paper I wasn't using to some underprivileged schools. I figured it was better to let 'them' have it instead of it being a potential fire hazard in my basement."

Seto looked at her strangely. "Cardboard boxes?...Printer…paper?"

Bellona scoffed at this. "Well it was more generous than you! When's the last time 'you' ever gave to charity!"

"Good point, although I 'am' building an academy to make up for it."

"Yeah, with something 'you' will benefit from."

"As will you if you contribute."

"Speaking of which, where is it going to be built, anyways?"

"It's far from here, but not hard to spot. I have a meeting with the landowner tomorrow. I want you to attend as well."

Bellona shrugged. "I guess, seeing as how I have nothing better to do."

"Good. Then it's settled."

"So, what was the second reason you called me here?"

Seto paused for a moment. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. Bellona recognized the type of box it was, and gasped in surprise. Her cheeks blushed profusely. Was this really happening to her? He slowly opened the box, revealing a diamond ring with a 24 karat gold rim. He put the box in her hand, which she gripped tightly, her gaze in shock.

"So," Seto started. "What do you say?" He really wasn't comfortable with displaying emotions like this, so asking 'will you marry me' directly was out of the question.

"…Well," she started. "We 'have' been dating over a year now…it makes sense…" then she realized that Seto had been standing the entire time. "Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to be on one knee?"

"And sink down to a commoner's level? Don't make me laugh."

"It's called tradition, Seto-deary, and I suggest you respect it."

"You mean like how 'you' respect common sense formalities?"

"Yeah, but this is different!"

"Fine!" he then bent on one knee. "But if I have to lower myself like this…" He then grabbed Bellona's legs, pulled them towards him, and caught her before she could hit the ground. "…then you're doing it too."

Bellona sat there in his arms. She wasn't sure whether to make a snappy comeback, or punch him for tricking her. Suddenly, she felt her heart rush. Something about him taking charge like that felt exhilarating to her.

"…No one has ever been that bold or arrogant before." She told him while glaring. "You do know that I've ruined people's lives for less than this, right?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm rich enough to fend you off. Besides, you know you like it."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Likewise."

"Don't use my own words against me, Seto-deary!"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Too bad, Seto-deary!"

"You can be so stubborn at times!"

"And you can be such an arrogant bastard!"

They both glared at each other for a few seconds, and then Bellona pushed Seto face up on the ground. Seto pulled her down with him, engaging in a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended, he spoke again.

"So I'll take that as a yes?"

"Sure. I guess you deserve me, if only by a small margin."

Kaiba smirked at this. "And you call 'me' an arrogant bastard."

The two then resumed kissing. Seconds later, the phone rang again. Grumbling, Seto stood up, walked to the phone, and picked it up.

"This had better be important."

"Your brother is on his way upstairs." Then he hung up.

Kaiba hung up the phone as well. "Mokuba's on his way upstairs."

Without another word, Seto quickly started working on a random part of work on his computer, and Bellona sat on one of the chairs. When Mokuba entered, he had Melanie with him.

"Melanie?" Bellona said. "Why aren't you in the living room?"

Mokuba tilted his head. "You mean you told her to stay in the living room?"

Upon hearing this, Bellona's cheeks flushed a bright red.

"How much did you hear?" she asked while not looking at her.

"Just some noises. Nothing important."

This caused Kaiba to blush slightly. Mokuba just stared in confusion. Shrugging it off, he got out the blueprints. "Anyways, here's the blueprints you wanted." He then handed it to his older brother.

"Thank you, Mokuba." Seto answered. "Bellona and I will go to the meeting tomorrow. Feel free to go to Yugi's house for the time being."

Mokuba smiled. It wasn't often that he got to visit his friends, especially with his brother's permission. "Thanks, big brother."

"Sure. Now it's getting late, so everybody get to bed. We have to be there early."

And with that, everyone went to their respective rooms, and Bellona and Melanie went to their respective guest rooms.

The next day: Construction site

After dropping off Mokuba and Melanie, Bellona and Seto had been waiting in the middle of a huge vacant lot, with the exception of a miniature office with a 'closed' sign on the door, for quite some time now. After a couple minutes, an elderly figure exited the door. He was quite short, completely bald, tanned wrinkled skin, dark brown eyes, and a brown kimono, complete with black slacks on his feet. He slowly walked toward the couple, and closely examined their features. When he was finished, he looked up at them.

"Glad to see you." He said. "I am Lei. I own this land you see."

"You're late." Seto answered.

"I know, but I'm old, so that's to be expected. But like I was about to say, when you pitched the idea of a dueling academy, my rickety old heart leapt for joy. How could I 'not' agree? However, I want to make sure that the academy will remain a true dueling mosque, and not become some commercialized university for rich kids."

"That's why I have a wing for those without a lot of money. The underprivileged, if you will." What Kaiba didn't mention was that this specific wing was going to be used to store who he would deem as the worst duelists. Not on income of course, but on a placement test.

"Close enough." Lei said. "But before I sign the contract, I want two conditions. First, I want to see how well the owner of the academy can duel. And second, I want to see if you're a team player."

"Fine." Seto then brought out his new and improved dueling disk. "Let's get this over with."

"Now yer talkin'." The old man said as he removed his kimono, revealing a black tuxedo. And on his arm was an unusual dueling disk. It was much smaller than the one he was using, and the only place that seemed where cards could fit was where the deck and graveyard should be, as well as spell and traps, yet no room for monsters.

"I don't get it." Kaiba said, slightly confused. "I've never seen a dueling disk as unusual as that before. Where did you get it?"

"I made it myself. However, I kept it secret until the day when something like this would happen. Like that special box of yours, it makes dueling seem more real. And on top of that, all you have to do is toss your card into the center, and the monster comes out like it was real. The same goes for set and activated spells and traps." He still saw the confusion in the youths faces, so he chuckled. "But see for yourself. But before we begin, let's make a wager. If I win, we use this dueling disk for the academy, and I get paid royalties. Oh, and you publicly admit that my dueling disk is superior. If I lose, it's yours for free, and you can take the credit for it. So, do we have a deal?"

"Do it, Seto-Deary!" Bellona exclaimed. "Either way, we win!"

Seto scoffed. "Easy for you to say!" then he turned towards Lei. "Fine, I accept."

"Excellent. Now, let's duel! And to make this a little shorter, let's only use 4000 life points. Oh, and I'll go first."

And so the duel began. Lei put down three face down cards.

"I shall now activate Pot of Greed, and draw two more cards." So he did, and put them in his hand. "I now summon Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500), in attack mode." He threw the card at the center of them, and it turned into the said monster. "I will then end my turn."

Bellona looked at the monster in amazement. "Wow! That's sure impressive. And coming from me, that's saying a lot."

Seto now drew a card. He set two cards face down. "I'll activate Change of Heart, and take control of your monster!" He did so, and the monster now switched sides of the field. "If this new monster is anything like the regular Goblin Attack Force, it's going to have its same side effect. Now, Elite Goblin, attack his life points directly!"

Just as it was about to do so, Lei quickly flipped one of his face down cards. "Not so fast, young-un! I counter the attack with Draining Shield! It's a trap card that negates one monsters attack, and gives me life points equal to its attack."

So now Lei's life points rose from 4000 to 6200. And because of Elite Goblins effect, he immediately switched to defense mode.

"It doesn't matter." Seto stated. "He wasn't meant for attacking anyways. I now offer Elite Goblin as tribute to summon Luster Dragon (2400/1400), in attack mode!" The Luster Dragon appears in its usual fashion that Kaiba's dueling disk displays. "And I'll equip Axe of Despair on it, increasing its attack points to 3400. Now, attack his life points directly!"

It attacks, causing Lei to hold his ground from the impact, and taking away the bonus he got.

"I'll now end my turn."

So the score now was Seto with 4000 and Lei with 2800.

Lei draws a card, looks at it, and smiles. "I got a surprise for you, young-un! I now summon the Cyber Dragon (2100/3600), in attack mode! And because I don't have a monster on the field and you do, I can special summon him without any tributes."

"So? My Luster Dragon is still stronger."

"Yes, but not for long. I'll pay 800 life points to activate Brain Jacker, taking control of your Luster Dragon! And to remove any pesky surprises, I'll activate Heavy Storm, clearing both our fields of spells and traps!"

Seto now had a look of worry. He had clearly underestimated this old man. Unlike all the other duelists he had beaten, this old guy was straight to the point. No bragging, no taunting, no waiting for combos. Just plain direct dueling. And to top it off, the old man was using mostly cards that were only recently created, so he didn't have enough time to study them all.

"And now we shall end this duel. Luster Dragon! Cyber Dragon! Attack his life points directly!"

And so they did, taking a total of 4500, ending the duel.

Seto Kaiba fell to his knees in shock. He couldn't believe that he had just lost to some old man. The realization was almost unbearable.

"Don't take it too hard, young-un." Lei said. "Had you known I wanted to duel you, you would've come prepared. But let this be a lesson to you. Always be prepared for a duel, no matter what. You'll never know who might challenge you and when. Make sure that lesson is engraved in the minds of your future students. Now, as for the second condition, I've heard that you were acquaintances with Yugi Moto. It had been a dream of mine to duel such a champion duelist, and once I do, I can die a happy man. Now, come back in three days with Yugi at your side. Only then will I sign the final paperwork to hand over the land to you." He then crutched his stomach in slight pain. "And this is where we part."

"Why?" Bellona asked. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that when you reach a certain age, certain foods make you go." Then he held his stomach again." Gotta go!" And with that, he ran into his office, fast as lightning.

Even though Lei was long gone, Seto just sat there. He kept rehearsing in his mind what went wrong. Why wasn't he prepared? Had he been so distracted? Was he losing his touch?

Seeing his obvious troubled mind, Bellona sat behind him, and held him.

"It's alright, Seto. Had you been prepared, you would've mopped this old guys deck. Besides, there's more to life than dueling."

"Like what?"

"Well, like money."

"True…"

"And making people bend to your will."

"Keep talking…"

"And taking out your frustration on Yugi."

"…That might not work. Every card I've tried has failed so far. Nothing has worked yet."

"I believe I might have just the card to help you out."

Seto quickly turned towards her.

"What card?"

"A dragon type that I know you'll really love."

"Really. What's the catch?"

"You'll have to abandon the Blue Eyes Ultimate theme in order to make it work."

"Then what kind of dragon deck would it be!"

"Well, you'll see. Besides, today's cards are just too fast for such an outdated combo."

"And you have a better one?"

"Like I said, Seto-deary. You'll see."

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

She then kissed him on the lips, and then grinned. "I love it when you're irritable. Now let's go. We still have to arrange not only getting Yugi to duel this old guy, but to duel you beforehand."

So the two walked back to the limo, and then drove home.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'll post chapter 8 tomorrow, and if I have time, the final chapter 9 (which will be a short epilogue) tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter. And again, sorry for taking so long.


	8. A Duel to Remember

Disclaimer: Check for it in chapter 1.

Without further adieu, here's chapter 8.

A Kaiba Christmas Wish

Chapter 8

A Duel to remember

Yugi's house: front lawn

It had been two days, but Seto Kaiba's deck was now ready to duel Yugi's. Bellona was quite proud of herself that she was able to help him. Kaiba was normally the type to refuse help, even from his own brother, but her talk of a powerful dragon card really intrigued him, and she refused to show it to him until he agreed to let him help her. Now was the time to duel against Yugi. However, getting him to agree to both duels was another problem.

Bellona knocked on the door. Much to her dismay, Tea answered it. She grimaced at the sight of the woman. Tea did the same.

"What are 'you' doing here?" Bellona asked forcibly.

"I live here." Tea answered with a frown. "What do you want?"

"Whose dat?" Another voice asked.

"It's just Bellona!"

Within seconds, Joey was also at the door.

"Oh, 'that' Bellona. Kaiba's main squeeze. What's 'she' doing here?"

"That's what I was about to find out."

Bellona fumed. "Does Yugi always let his dogs answer the door for him!" Then she pointed to Joey. "Don't tell me 'you' live here too!"

"Nah, just visitin'." He answered coolly. "Tea's cookin' may not be that great, but it's better than starving."

"Don't push it, Joey." Tea muttered. "Anyways, what do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to Yugi, but I can see he's on a very short leash."

Tea frowned. "What are you implying!"

"You know damn well what I'm implying! Now get Yugi before I decide to hurt you!"

"Just try it!"

"I will!"

"(Ooh, cat fight)!" Joey thought excitedly.

The first thing Bellona did was tackle Tea to the ground. Tea quickly kicked her away, just to get her hair pulled, and dragged back to the floor. Tea grabbed Bellona's neck and began squeezing it; despite the fact that Bellona's grip on her hair was getting tighter. Finally, she elbowed Tea, causing her to stumble back. Bellona removed her coat, and raised her fists.

"Okay. Now I'll fight you like a man!"

"(Bummer)." Joey thought.

"What's going on here?" Seto asked, finally getting out of the limo, but then saw for himself. "Oh. Who's winning?"

"Well from the looks of it," Joey answered. "I'd say Bellona."

Suddenly, Tea got Bellona in a leg-lock, and was squeezing hard.

"Man, dat's awesome…"Joey said as he stared at the sight.

While the two were fighting, and while Joey was just staring at the cat fight, Seto invited himself inside the house. As soon as he entered the living room, there was a flush from the bathroom, and then the running of a water faucet. Yugi came out of the bathroom, and nearly jumped when he saw Seto.

"Kaiba?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. But first, I need to duel you, right now!"

"But we already dueled a month ago. It won't give you the title of champion even if you win."

"I know. I just need to do this."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"I guess you can say that, but it's none of your business. Now are we going to duel, or not?"

"Well I guess so. Isis is always saying that I should be ready to duel, no matter where or when. I guess this is as good of a time as any. At least the fate of the world isn't at stake this time around."

"Okay, then. But first, you might want to get your woman off of mine."

"Huh?" Yugi looked at him in confusion. Seto pointed outside, and gasped to see that both Bellona and Tea are wrestling on the ground. Their hair is a mess, their clothing wrinkled and torn, and Melanie and Mokuba, whom were previously in the limo, were trying to pry the two apart, but with little luck.

Seeing this, Yugi ran outside as quick as he could. Seto followed, but at a much more leisurely pace.

Later

After much talking, Yugi was able to calm the two down long enough for the duel to be set up. They agreed to 8000 life points, standard rules. Yugi was to go first. When he got his deck ready, Seto was surprised to see that he hadn't changed.

"Why are you dueling without your other self?" he asked.

"Since this duel is for fun, there's no need for high stakes, which means it doesn't matter if I win or lose. Why, is that a problem?"

"No." He answered. "(You're just making it harder on yourself)."

"Alright then. Let's duel."

And so the duel began.

"I'll summon the Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700), in attack mode! I'll set two cards face down, and end my turn."

Kaiba drew a card, and set down one face down card. "I'll now activate Painful Choice! This card allows me to choose five cards from my deck and show them to you. After that, you pick one, I keep that, and the rest are sent to the graveyard. Now pick!" Seto then searched for five cards, and the dueling disk projected them for all to see.

Everyone except Bellona and Seto blinked in confusion at the cards Kaiba had picked. They were Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), Lord of D. (1200/1000), Flute of Summoning Dragon, Luster Dragon #2(1900/1600), and Cyber Jar (900/900).

"Has Kaiba gone mad or somethin'?" Joey asked, scratching his head in bewilderment. "Those are all some pretty good cards!"

"(What is Kaiba up to)?" Yugi asked himself. "(He's never played that card before. And what should I pick? No matter what I choose, he probably has the rest of what he needs in his hand. But which one)?"

"Hurry up and pick!" Seto said irritably. "I haven't got all day!"

"Alright, then. I choose for you to keep Cyber Jar!"

And so Kaiba put Cyber Jar in his hand, and the rest of the cards in the graveyard.

"I'll set one monster card face down, and end my turn."

Yugi then drew a card. Since he suspected the face down card to be Cyber Jar, he decided against summoning a monster at the moment.

"I'll now attack. Skilled Dark Magician! Attack the face down card!"

And so it did, revealing Cyber Jar. It was then destroyed. However, due to Cyber Jar's effect, all monsters on both sides of the field were destroyed, and sent to the graveyard.

"I'm sure you remember Cyber Jar's additional effect." Kaiba told him. "Now we both pick up five cards from our decks, special summon the level four and lower monsters, and put the remaining cards in our hands. You go first."

And so he did. His five cards were Skilled White Magician (1700/1900), Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000), Dark Magician (2500/2100), Axe of Despair, and Waboku. He special summoned Skilled White and Breaker onto the field in attack mode, and put the rest of the cards in his hand.

Seto now drew five cards. They were Luster Dragon #2(1900/1600), Sangan (1000/800), Mirage of Nightmare, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Pot of Greed. He special summoned Luster Dragon and Sangan in attack mode, and then grinned.

"Any other tricks, Yugi?"

"Yes. I will equip Skilled White Magician with Axe of Despair, increasing his attack to 2700 attack points! Skilled White Magician, destroy his Luster Dragon!"

And so it did. However, Kaiba quickly flipped the face down card he had set in the beginning of the duel, revealing Negate Attack.

"Nice try. As its name implies, Negate Attack negates the attack of 'all' your monsters for this turn."

"Very well. I shall set one face down card, and then end my turn."

So Seto drew another card. "I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards from my deck." He slightly growled at the sight, since the card he was waiting for hasn't arrived yet. "I'll now set four face down cards, and I'll summon Lord of D (1200/1000), in attack mode! I'll now activate Flute of Summoning Dragon, and I'll summon one Blue Eyes White Dragon, and one Tyrant Dragon! And now I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back your Skilled Dark Magician onto my side of the field!"

Seto grinned that his hand now only held one card. Everyone else stared in shock at how many powerful monsters Kaiba had on his side of the field, as opposed to the two weak monsters on Yugi's side of the field. But Seto wasn't done yet.

"I'll now activate Mirage of Nightmare! During your turn, I'll be allowed to draw until I have four cards in my hand. And since I have no cards in my hand, which means four new cards."

"Yes, but once my turn ends, you have to discard the same number of cards that you drew. The downside to Mirage of Nightmare."

"(Heh, that's what you think)."

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was watching in awe.

"(Man, Kaiba sure is slippin' up lately)!" thought Joey.

"(You aint seen nothing yet)." Bellona thought. "(Just wait until Seto pulls that special card)!"

"Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Skilled Dark Magician!"

"Not so fast, Kaiba! I activate Waboku, negating all life point based attacks for this turn!"

"Very well. I will end my turn."

So Yugi drew a card, and immediately after, Seto drew four cards due to Mirage's effect. He grinned darkly after doing so, making Yugi quite nervous.

"What's the grin for, Kaiba?" he asked.

"You'll see." He answered. "I shall now activate a face down card, Mystical Space Typhoon! I will destroy Mirage of Nightmare, allowing me to keep my cards without the cost."

"Ah, I see. No wonder why you used that card. Anyways, I'll pay 800 life points to activate Brain Control, taking control of your Blue Eyes for one turn. I'll then use him and Breaker the magical warrior as tribute to summon the Dark Magician (2500/2100), in attack mode! Dark Magician, attack the skilled Dark Magician!"

And so it did, but Seto quickly flipped a card face up, revealing another Negate Attack.

"Better luck next time, Yugi."

"Then I'll have to buy some time. I now activate Swords of Revealing Light, halting all attacks of your monsters until the end of the third turn!"

Yugi sighed in relief as he saw the bright swords surround the monsters on Kaiba's side of the field. Kaiba, however, had shown no sign of frustration. In fact, he seemed happy.

"I'll end my turn."

The score was now Yugi with 7200 life points, and Kaiba with 8000 life points.

Seto then drew a card. It didn't matter what it was, since the card he needed was now in his possession.

"I have a big surprise for you, Yugi. You see, up until now, I relied on physical power to try to beat you. Now, I possess a power of a different kind! And now, you will witness its true terror! In order to summon this magnificent beast, I will remove from play one light and one dark monster!" So he removed one Blue Eyes and one Lord of D. from his graveyard from the game. "And now, I shall special summon the most powerful Dragon of them all, the Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End (3000/2500), in attack mode!"

Everyone but Bellona gasped in shock as the dragon appeared in the dueling area. It was as powerful as a Blue Eyes, yet something about it seemed scarier.

"I don't get it." Joey finally said. "It looks just like another Blue Eyes. How is this different?"

"You really 'are' stupid." Bellona stated. "Watch and learn before asking stupid questions."

Seto counted the total number of cards on both sides of the field and in both of their hands. He laughed wickedly, and then pointed at Yugi. By the total cards on both sides of the field, there are nine cards! There are four cards in your hand, and four cards in my hand! I will pay 1000 of my own life points to activate Chaos Emperor Dragon's game breaking effect. Nuke yourself and everything you see!"

And so it happened. All the cards on the field and in both players' hands were sent to the graveyard.

"And that's not all, Yugi. Another effect of this Envoy allows my opponent to lose 300 points of life damage per card that was sent to the graveyard, bringing you to the brink of doom!"

With that attack, Yugi had lost a total of 5100 life points.

"And as an added bonus, Sangan still gets his effect, allowing me to search my deck for a monster with 1500 or less attack, and put it in my hand." He then searched for it, and put it in his hand. "I shall now summon the Twin Headed Behemoth (1500/1200), in attack mode! Behemoth, attack his life point directly!"

And so it did, reducing his life points by another 1500.

The score was now Yugi with 600 life points, and Kaiba with 8000.

"I'll now end my turn."

Yugi was now very worried. He might actually lose this duel. And unless this card is something he can use to get back in the game, all might be lost.

"(Heart of the cards)," he thought, "(I could really use your help right about now)."

And so Yugi slowly drew his next card. He then slowly looked at it. When he saw what it was, he smiled and laughed mentally. "(This is exactly what I needed)!" Then he spoke aloud. "Kaiba, this had been my most challenging duel yet, and for that, I thank you. But like you, I have also put a new and powerful card in my deck. I got it as a reward by training under Isis. It rivals that of the Chaos Emperor Dragon: Envoy of the End."

Seto raised an eyebrow. There was actually 'another' powerful card like the one Bellona gave him? He mentally scoffed, knowing that someone like Isis would give such a card to Yugi.

"Well then." He said. "Let's see it."

"Very well. I will remove Dark Magician and Skilled White Magician from the game, and special summon Black Luster Soldier: Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500), in attack mode!"

This time, everyone, including Seto, gasped. They had never seen this card before.

"But that's impossible!" Bellona exclaimed. "I've only sold one copy of that card! How did you ever possess it!"

"Like I said before," Yugi answered. "I was Isis's, and she gave it to me as a reward for training under her."

Bellona then stamped her foot in anger. "Damn! That was the only card to ever rival the Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Yes, and I will now use it in its entirety! Black Luster Soldier, attack the Twin Headed Behemoth!"

And so it did, completely destroying it, and taking 1500 life points from Kaiba.

"And as an added effect, if Black Luster Soldier destroys a monster, it can attack once more. Now, attack!"

And it did, taking 3000 life points directly from Kaiba.

"I will end my turn."

So the score was now Yugi with 600 life points, and Kaiba with 3500 life points. Of course, due to Twin headed behemoth's effect, it returned to the field in defense mode. However, it only came back with 1000/1000 stats, as its effect states.

Seto now drew a card. It was Different Dimension Capsule.

"I now activate Different Dimension Capsule. I can choose a card from my deck, and after two turns have passed, I can put it in my hand." So he did. He chose Fiber Jar, and ended his turn.

Yugi drew a card, and then sighed. "You dueled a great match, Kaiba. I had a wonderful time dueling you. But now is the time to end it. I now activate Stop defense, forcing your monster into attack mode!"

And so Twin headed behemoth was forced into attack position.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack!"

And it did, taking 2000 life points from Kaiba.

"Black Luster Soldier! Finish him off!"

And it did, taking 3000 direct damage, ending the duel.

After the regular cheering of his friends, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, and Melanie went inside to talk. However, Seto just stood there, muttering aloud, while Bellona watched him.

"I just don't get it. No matter how grim the situation, no matter how far he's behind, how is it that he can always draw the card he needs, when he needs it? No one can have 'that' high amount of luck!"

"Yet somehow, he does." Bellona finished. "I now see how my brother lost against him. He truly is the world's best duelist."

Seto sighed. "Yes. No matter how much I hate admitting it, there is no one I know that can beat him. It's irritating, but until I can one day prove otherwise, it's true."

"But don't worry, Seto-deary. Even though he has the title and recognition, you still have all the power and wealth. And with the completion of the academy, you will be more famous than you ever were before. Guys like him usually just fade away into legends. But you, you will live on through your descendants." She then walked up to him and held his hand. "And we will be the start of it."

"Heh, thanks. You know, it's actually surprising to hear you talk about someone other than yourself."

Bellona scoffed. "Well don't get used to it. It's a spur of the moment thing."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, really."

"Hm? No snappy comeback? No sarcastic remark?"

"Don't get used to it. It's a spur of the moment thing."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"Now who's using someone's words against them?"

Meanwhile, the others were witnessing this rare event through the window.

"Finally." Mokuba said. "My Christmas wish has come true."

"I'm glad too." Melanie added. "I've never seen Bellona so…nice before."

"Same here with Seto."

"I'm just glad that he won't take dueling as seriously anymore, and remember that it's just a game, no matter what the stakes." Yugi said.

"Hey Yug." Joey started. "Do ya think Kaiba might even change to the point of treatin' me with more respect?"

"I wouldn't try it." Yugi answered.

"Yeah." Tea added. "After all, you can't expect 'that' big of a miracle."

"Who asked ya!" Joey said while glaring. "Just remember, with Bellona around, you shouldn't be expectin' miracles either!"

Tea groaned in frustration. "Don't remind me."

After a while of more conversations, Seto and Bellona finally went inside.

"Mokuba, let's go." He said.

"You too, Melanie." Bellona said.

"Okay." They both said.

"Yugi." Seto finally said.

"Yes, Kaiba?"

"There's a favor I need to ask of you."

"Sure thing. Always glad to help out."

And so he gave Yugi the entire explanation.

"So will you?"

"Sure thing. I'll be there tomorrow, then."

"Oh, and Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't bring the mutt. He's kind of an embarrassment."

"What!" Joey exclaimed. "Why I'll show you—"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Joey quickly picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah? I know I should've been back by now, but…huh? Alright. I'll be right over." Then he hung up. "That was Mai. Apparently there was an event were supposed to attend together, but I kinda forgot." He then laughed nervously while the others sweat-dropped. Then he pointed at Seto. "Consider yerself lucky, Kaiba! I'm runnin' late, so count yer lucky stars!" And with that, he ran out of the house.

After a moment of silence, Seto spoke.

"Well, I'm bored. Let's get out of here."

"Agreed." Bellona added. "One more moment in this poorhouse and I'll go mad, especially with Mrs. Low-life in here."

Yugi quickly held back Tea while the two rich people made their exit. Mokuba and Melanie apologized for them, thanked them again, and left with their siblings.

THE END

A/N: Well, since it'll save time, let me go ahead and write the epilogue in this same chapter.

EPILOGUE

Six months later, Kaiba and Bellona got married. Their guests consisted mostly of employees and Mokuba's friends.

The academy was built a few years later. It was very big. Seto put the best students in what he called the Obelisk wing (since he once had that card), and put what he deemed as the worst students in the Slifer wing (to show his lingering resentment for Yugi's victories).

Seto and Bellona had a couple kids a around this time as well. They finally got around to having the free time to have them.

Mokuba and Melanie lived under the same roof, and later became teachers in the new dueling academy in the Obelisk wing.

Yugi and Joey also became a teacher in the academy. However, they were to teach the Slifer wing students. Tea and Mai help out once in a while.

Lei finally died a happy man a few months after losing to Yami.

Isis stopped training Yugi, and he never saw her again.

This marks the end of an old chapter, and the beginning of a new one.

THE END

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked this. Again, thank you for all the reviews, and thank you for being so patient. I was hoping to finish this before Christmas (so as to keep it Christmas based). Well, that's it for this story. Merry Christmas y'all! And also, thank you for reading this story !


End file.
